Tears of an Angel
by X-Bride
Summary: Sadly, this story will be on hold due to the author's busy life. However, this story is very funny and more reviews will be welcome! Kaji's ass is in the hands of Shinji and co. What will happen to the play? R&R!
1. Tears of an Angel Chapter 1

Tears of an Angel  
Disclaimer: All trademarks of Evangelion do not belong to me. I wish they did though! Warning: This story contains shonen-ai material! If you are offended by this, please read another story that won't make you uneasy. Thanks everybody!!!  
  
"Has anyone here seen my biology report?!" said Asuka from down the hallway of Misato's apartment. "I can't believe this! I spend two whole hours typing that! I was guaranteed a straight A!" Asuka stomped out of her room and made a sharp turn for the kitchen from the hallway and crashed into another figure. "Hey! Watch where you're going, baka! Can't you see I'm looking for something?"  
  
It was Toji. Toji was picking himself up and rubbing his head looking as if he was hit over the head with a baseball bat. Toji thought what was the difference between getting hit by Asuka then by a baseball bat? "Watch where YOU'RE going!" Toji said "Believe it or not, I'm looking for something too."  
  
"What? Are you looking to catch a cold or something?" Asuka sneered.  
  
"No! I'm looking for my gym sneakers! And as for your report, you have way too many verbs that have nothing to do with animal instincts or reproduction at all."  
  
"W-What? How do you...?" Asuka snapped trying to gather her words and put them into one clean sentence.  
  
"The report is on the table in the living room where 'ya left it, Asuka," Toji answered pointing to the other room. Toji glanced at the clock and hurried off to his room for his sneakers. Asuka, red and slightly embarrassed, headed for the living room and grabbed her report and stuffed it in her folder.  
  
"Well, that's that, now for some fuel for a hard- working woman." Asuka opened the cupboard and snatched a bowl and poured some left over oatmeal into it with some peaches. As she sat down and began to scoop it up into her spoon, a voice came from the lower area of the apartment, loud and serious.  
  
"SHINJI!! KAWORU!! REI!! Get up and get down here for breakfast in two minutes, and I mean two minutes!" That warning came from Misato. Of course it wasn't unusual for Rei to sleep in a tad bit late. She had an algebra test today and she had to study longer; the reason for Shinji and Kaworu- unknown. The three of them definitely heard her and rose out of their three beds of their three rooms.  
  
"Here we go again," Asuka sighed. This was the second time this week that one person or another was late in the morning whether it be girl or boy. Asuka looked at her wrist-watch and rolled her eyes. "Three...two...one..." Out of the blue ran Rei past Asuka leaving a strong wind behind her, then Kaworu came down the stairs, fixing his shirt over his shoulders as he tried to organize his sheet music. "Zero," Asuka concluded; at that moment, Shinji yelled from upstairs "Where in the world is my shirt?!" Toji ran into Shinji's room and said:  
  
"Have you seen my sneakers, Shinji?"  
  
"Have you seen my shirt?" Shinji rebounded back to Toji.  
  
"I think your shoes are being washed right now, remember? You got a lot of dirt stains on them yesterday at soccer," explained Shinji.  
  
"Oh, God! I told Misato not to wash them yet! Thanks, Shinji, I owe 'ya!" With that Toji ran out of the room and to the basement.  
  
"Rei, will you sit down and relax?! You've been pacing back and fourth for the past five minutes! You're making me nervous like I'm in one of those mafia games!" Asuka yelled at Rei. Rei was murmuring formulas from her algebra book as she walked around the room. She bumped into Kaworu who had a problem of his own.  
  
"Has anyone seen Shinji? I found his biology report on the living room table," Kaworu asked holding up the report.  
  
"Wait a minute," Asuka said standing up in her chair and taking the report from Kaworu, when her oatmeal spilled on PenPen as he squawked into the other room spinning around in circles. "This is my report! Then...what was???" Reaching into her backpack, into her folder, pulled out the report Asuka thought was hers. "The History of Harry Houdini?" **sweat drops**  
  
"I found them! My sneakers!" Toji exclaimed, running into the kitchen dripping wet holding his wet sneakers looking as a child who received a brand new toy. "I found them in the washer and I saved them!"  
  
"Does anyone know the square route of the corner of an isosceles triangle with a sum of six-hundred and twenty-nine?" Rei said, not noticing no one could hear her because of all the arguments and commotion going on. Shinji came dashing down the stairs complaining:  
  
"Have any of you seen my Harry Houdini report for my arts class?" Asuka made her way between Kaworu and Toji and walked up to Shinji clutching his report tightly.  
  
"RIGHT HERE!!!" Asuka shouted throwing the report at his feet. "Learn to keep your reports and my reports separate from each other. That way, accidents like this won't happen! Besides, it has too many verbs that have nothing to do with animal instincts or reproduction!"  
  
"Hey! It's not my fault," Shinji argued.  
  
"It's already eight o'clock!" Kaworu said "We're late for school."  
  
"I need to find my report!" cried Shinji  
  
"Your report is right here, Shinji," said Kaworu holding it up yet again.  
  
"Just enough time to put on my sneakers! No more dirt on them now! I rock!"  
  
"You don't rock or roll you dum-dum!" Asuka commented back. "Misato will blow a fit when she sees you like that! Oh, if you have your sneakers, then what's in the washer?"  
  
*awkward silence*  
  
"Um...I think I saw some kind of paper in a coat pocket. Looked like piano or violin or some kind of instrument sheet music. They looked old so I let them sit in the washer."  
  
"You...mean...m-m-m-music????" Kaworu and Shinji said together, turning blue in the face. "OUR CONCERT MUSIC!!!" they shouted. Both ran for the basement door but when they opened it, an army of soap suds and water were pilling high from the laundry room.  
  
"Toji, you thug-head! You left the washer on this whole time? How much soap did you use?" Asuka questioned looking as though she would push him straight into the pool of soap.  
  
Toji cupped his hands and replied "Only about this much."  
  
Rei came across and added: "And I put in some extra."  
  
Everyone's eyes were directly on Rei with full anticipation of what she was going to say next.  
  
"How MUCH extra?" Shinji asked with his eyes wide open.  
  
"Only a few cups," finished Rei.  
  
"What possessed you to put so much soap in the washer?" Asuka said.  
  
"My sneakers were dirty," Toji said  
  
"Try filthy," added on Rei still reading from her algebra book. With that Shinji jumped into the whirlpool of suds and headed for the washer room. Everyone else crowded at the door to the basement to see how Shinji would progress.  
  
"I have to find that music. That music is what Kaworu and I have to play in the musical at our school." The room was filling to the ceiling with bubbles and soapy water. As Shinji's head went under all the foam, footsteps were heard coming up the stairs.  
  
"Uh-Oh," said everyone in unison.  
  
Misato barged through the door looking exceedingly mad.  
  
"I FOUND THEM!!!" Shinji yelled happily.  
  
"WHY AREN'T YOU FIVE ON THE WAY TO SCHOOL?!?!" yelled Misato. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP HERE?!?! OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!" Misato noticed the trail of bubbles and suds behind them. "What's going on here? What's all this?!" Shinji came up from the basement and was covered with liquid soap and bubbles. Everyone couldn't help but burst out in laughter, even Rei joined in.  
  
"Here, Kaworu," said Shinji, handing Kaworu his sheet music for his violin. "They might be a tad bit wet though." Kaworu started to laugh gently as he took the papers. Shinji let out a few sneezes; the water was cold and he didn't look too cool.  
  
Misato noticed by being in the cold, soapy water for even the shortest while, Shinji had caught a cold. "Get upstairs, Shinji. You have a cold so I want you to stay home and rest up before that tiny chill forms into ammonia." Kaworu sadly watched Shinji going up the stairs thinking that it was partly his fault that Shinji jumped into the suds.  
  
"I need one of you four to stay home today and take care of Shinji. I can't because I have important business to do at Nerv H.Q. So, who wants the job?  
  
~Well, that's the first chapter thus far. I wrote too much so I'm stopping right here. Please continue reading! 


	2. Tears of an Angel Chapter 2

Tears of an Angel  
Chapter 2  
~Hi everyone! I'm back! *evil laughter* Enjoy Chapter 2! Yes, I think this time the shonen-ai thing will be in full swing^^.  
  
"How about you Rei? Can you stay home today?" asked Misato.  
  
"I can't Misato-sama. I have an algebra test today. Gomen," said Rei looking a slight bit disappointed.  
  
"Asuka?" asked Misato.  
  
"Me? No way! I have to put up with the famous Shinji all day and even in the morning! Plus, when he's like that, he gets so whiny! No thanks."  
  
"Toji? What about you?" asked Misato again.  
  
"Sorry, Misato-chan, but I want to practice soccer after school in my brand new, clean shoes!" Toji proclaimed in a joyous voice.  
  
"Fine. Kaworu?" Misato saying in a tone that Kaworu was her last resort, only she was expecting him to say 'yes' because she knew that Kaworu found Shinji very cute.  
  
"I would like to stay and take care of Shinji," said Kaworu, smiling. "It would be my pleasure. But, if you think its okay, I mean. You need to call the school of course."  
  
"Of course! Thank-you so much, Kaworu! And as for you three," she was referring to Rei, Toji, and Asuka "Off to school with you, PRONTO!" The three teenagers left the room and headed for school grabbing their jackets and backpacks, and Asuka did have her right report with her.  
  
Misato spent the next three hours cleaning up the mess in the basement. "Crazy kids, what were they thinking? Well...I probably would have done the same thing. Besides they were only trying to help," said Misato thinking that this was a real accident rather than on purpose. Kaworu was preparing a small serving of toast for Shinji in the kitchen. Misato came up the stairs and wasn't wet at all except for her bare feet. That was amazing!  
  
"Thanks again, Kaworu-kun, for all your help. Now, you know the number to Nerv if you need anything. And play nice with Shinji, all right?"  
  
"Okay, Misato-chan," answered Kaworu sweetly. "See you later tonight."  
  
"I called the school for you and you're all set. I'll be home at five. Bye-bye!" called Misato, blowing Kaworu a kiss as she left. Kaworu decided to check up on Shinji before his toast got cold.  
  
Kaworu knocked on Shinji's door and quietly said "Shinji? I'm coming in, ok?" Kaworu opened up the door to find Shinji sleeping like an innocent angel. He placed the tray of food on a stool across the side of the bed as Kaworu sat next to the object of his feelings of passion. Kaworu extended his hand and soothed it across Shinji's sleeping face feeling the bones of his jaw and cheeks. "He's burning up, my poor Shinji." Shinji started to wake up softly that made Kaworu's heart pound like an eternal drumbeat. He's beautiful, thought Kaworu, so innocent. Like an angel; my angel.  
  
"K-Kaworu-kun?" said Shinji turning his head to meet Kaworu's deep crimson eyes. "Are you ok?" Shinji was so snuggled into his sheets that his night shirt was pulled right up to his chest.  
  
"No, I just brought you some food. In case you were hungry later," Kaworu smiled sweetly that made Shinji's cheeks turn a light shade of pink. "I'm sorry, Kaworu-kun," Shinji whispered.  
  
"About what, Shin-chan?" Kaworu asked in small surprise.  
  
"About...the music; if I found them sooner, then..." Shinji was hushed by Kaworu's long cold finger on his silky lips that Kaworu just had to have. He slide down on the bed next to Shinji resting on one elbow, never looking away from the smaller boy. Being so close to Kaworu made chills go up and down Shinji's spine that he couldn't help but give a small shudder and a soft sigh that made him blush even harder than before. "Also...I...um, thank-you for finding my report," Shinji said not being able to look away from Kaworu's pure face and gentle smile. Shinji wanted that smile; he had to have it, so he snuggled closer to Kaworu until their flesh touched the other. He is so warm, Shinji thought.  
  
"It's ok, Shinji. You have a way with words in your schoolwork."  
  
"You read it?"  
  
"Yes, indeed. It was...interesting." Kaworu said widening his eyes a little larger.  
  
"It was about animals and how they respond to their natural instincts and about reproduction," Shinji said, as he blushed at the last word, "Mainly about..."  
  
"Courtships?" Kaworu said innocently. Shinji was partly red now. Normally Shinji never imagined talking about "those" kinds of things with another boy, but with Kaworu it was ok. Kaworu leaned in closer to Shinji as Shinji snapped out of his la-la land.  
  
"Kaworu? I-I don't think you should. I have a cold, you'll catch it if you...if you..." It was too late. Kaworu placed a kiss gently on Shinji's parted lips. Shinji did not have any gut feeling to push him away instead, he brought him closer. Kaworu pulled away with a look in his eyes toward Shinji that was definitely not for innocent play.  
  
"It's ok, Shin-chan," said Kaworu as he played with the loose hair at the back of Shinji's neck. "If I would become sick, I'd rather have caught it from you." He and Shinji were so close that any closer they would be one body, one person, one angel. Kaworu brought his remaining hand to Shinji's top button and unfastened it with such playful motion that he did the same with remaining ones. Shinji already had a fever, however, he felt himself getting hotter and hotter at the touch of his lover's ivory skin. Suddenly, the night shirt slipped off and fell over the bed. Kaworu laced his fingers with Shinji's and whispered into his ear- "Let's perform our own courtship here and now." He moved his hand down Shinji's flat, bare, smooth back and caressed it gently making Shinji lose control of his feelings.  
  
"Please...I want you Kao-chan" Shinji said as his voice started to turn into moans "I love you, please." Shinji shyly started on Kaworu's buttons as Kaworu helped him since his fingers were shaking either of fear or excitement. His shirt was off; Kaworu let Shinji wrap his thin arms around him as he placed his face at the base of Kaworu's neck. They stayed like that for awhile, not knowing where to go from there.  
  
"Do not worry about the music," Kaworu started, tightening his grip on Shinji, feeling his legs intertwined with his. "I sure we can perform something else."  
  
"A-All right, I'd be happy to." Not knowing what to do, Shinji looked up at Kaworu's lovely eyes. You have such deep, elegant eyes, thought Shinji, deep pools of rubies. Kaworu kissed Shinji lightly, and then opened his mouth more for more passion and pleasure, sending one hand down Shinji's chest. Shinji let out a moan and Kaworu kissed and licked Shinji's neck, loving every inch of pale skin that he knew as well as his own. Shinji's head whipped back with a gasp of pleasure.  
  
"Am I hurting you? I'm sorry" Kaworu said smoothly licking Shinji's lips.  
  
"No, I'm just a little ticklish that's all. My chest is pounding from my cold too. I-It's nothing to worry about;" said the younger pilot.  
  
"I'll make you feel better, my angel," said Kaworu, as he held Shinji's delicate face in the palm of his hands so close to his. "This will make you feel more at ease. I had a dream about you, my darling."  
  
"You did?" Shinji said all ears and his mind nowhere besides listening to the young, adolescent boy near him.  
  
"Yes, it was so right, you and I. I found you for the first time in my dream, all alone. You were so sad."  
  
Shinji nearly choked at this. "Me too, Kao- chan, I had the same dream as you! You were just like this, smiling and the wind blew across your gray hair and you were...close...like...you are now." Shinji was so happy that he was fighting an army of tears in the back of his eyes. Kaworu, noticing this, embraced Shinji's head and pulled it so that both boys were eye-to-eye, so close it was the closest of human possibility.  
  
"I'm happy that you feel that way too, Shinji," Kaworu whispered as he had tears of his own to take care of. "I love, you" he spoke with the most passionate voice that Shinji has ever heard. No longer keeping his heart from melting, Shinji's tears trickled down his glowing cheeks. Shinji couldn't help but call out Kaworu's name over and over as he planted kisses on Shinji's chest. Shinji was crying of pure happiness and joy. Those kinds of tears were known as~  
Tears of an Angel. 


	3. Tears of an Angel Chapter 3

Tears of an Angel  
Chapter 3  
  
It was late afternoon when Kaworu woke up covered in beads of sweat. As he stretched out he noticed Shinji sleeping like an innocent angel so pure. Kaworu leaned close to his face and kissed his forehead softly. Shinji's eyes started to open slowly to find Kaworu's eyes smiling back at them.  
  
"K-Kaworu?" said Shinji still waking up.  
  
"Did I wake you?"  
  
"No, no you didn't," Shinji said trying to put on a sleepy smile. "It's getting late and everyone should be arriving soon. Maybe we should..." Kaworu then rose himself up and started to get dressed.  
  
"Oh, my," he said.  
  
"What?" Shinji asked rising up from the sheets.  
  
"The toast that I made for you is no longer warm."  
  
"That's okay, Kaworu-kun. I'm already warm with you." Kaworu smiled at his boyfriend and soothed his big, warm hand across Shinji's cheek as Shinji kissed it. "I'll let you rest for awhile. I'm going to prepare the others a snack for when they come home." Shinji nodded and threw back on his night shirt again and snuggled under the covers as Kaworu left the room closing the door behind him never looking away at the person he was born to meet.  
  
"What a day!" acclaimed Toji. "With a new pair of sneakers I never even scored one goal and neither did the other team! By the way, how did you do on your algebra test, Rei?"  
  
"I got a 94," she said swallowing a peep. "It was easy and hard at the same time, but I tried my best.' After Rei finished her story, Asuka put in her story for the day.  
  
"Well, I handed in both reports and found out that those two reports WERE Shinji's reports! I totally forgot that I handed in my report a day earlier!"  
  
"What did you and Shinji do today, Kaworu? I suppose not too much since Shinji was in bed in all," asked Toji.  
  
"We mostly listened to music, read some manga, and watched TV. Nothing interesting," lied Kaworu so sure. After that moment, footsteps were heard yet again coming up to the door.  
  
"Hiya, everyone," Misato shouted and waved at the four teenagers, "I decided to rent a movie for tonight! I rented 'The Evangelion Movie', it sounded so familiar I just had to get it."  
  
"Evangelion...I heard that name before," Asuka said.  
  
"I sound very familiar," Rei said. "Do you know what it is, Toji?"  
  
"It's all Latin to me; Kaworu? Do you have any idea?"  
  
"Maybe it's a new anime series we've never heard of before."  
  
"All right then! We'll watch it tonight after dinner!" Misato cheered.  
  
Later that evening~  
  
"No! I want pizza! Extra cheese and pepperoni with Sprite Re-mix!"  
  
"I want Chinese food tonight!"  
  
"No; smoorz! We'll start a fire in the house and start melting the chocolate!"  
  
"How about a Chinese pizza covered in chocolate and marshmallows with a graham cracker crust?"  
  
Misato was sipping some beer as she watched the five teenagers fight over their own choice of food. PenPen was slurping on some ramen noodles with a sombrero on that was to die for.  
  
"Hey, that's a great idea PenPen," Misato said observing her pet penguin. "We'll have ramen for dinner tonight! Hey guys....." But Misato couldn't let herself be heard by them because the argument got louder and louder. "HEY GUYS!!!!!!" she shouted. Everyone shut themselves up right away. "We're gonna have ramen for dinner. OK? OK! SHINJI!"  
  
"Ye-Yes, Misato?"  
  
"If I give you a couple bucks would you run to the store and pick up a few packs of ramen for the week?"  
  
"Huh? Why me, Misato?" Shinji complained.  
  
"You're feeling better, right? So you can perform your duty for the day since you spent most of the day in bed." Shinji pouted a little bit but took the money from Misato anyway. "Ok, then; can another person come with me to carry the bags?"  
  
"Sure!" Misato gave a quick glance at Kaworu and gave a small smirk. "Yes; Kaworu can go with you. You don't mind do you, Kaworu?"  
  
"Umm...no, not at all," said Kaworu looking slightly confused. Shinji and Kaworu pulled their coats on and slipped on their shoes and rushed out the door. Asuka sat down as the two boys left the room.  
  
"What was that all about, huh?" she said wondering why they are going out together just to get ramen?  
  
"Hey, it's dangerous at night for teenagers! Misato just wanted an extra person with Shinji incase of an emergency," Toji remarked.  
  
"I guess that would make sense," Rei agreed.  
  
Little did they know that the little errand Misato gave was her own doing to let Shinji and Kaworu spend some personal time together. On the other hand, Misato already ordered a pizza for the five of them. And no, there was no smoorz, or Chinese food on it. After a while, Shinji and Kaworu were walking back up the street with each of them having one bag with two big packs of ramen noodles in them. Shinji realized that this awkward silence they were in was making him feel uneasy. He decided to say anything to Kaworu.  
  
"Thank-you for taking care of me today, Kaworu-kun," Shinji repeated.  
  
Kaworu looked at Shinji and smiled at him. The moon in the background paled in comparison to Kaworu's beauty in the night.  
  
"You're welcome," he replied. "Shinji?" he asked never looking away from him. Shinji managed to gasp a small, delicate 'yes' from his mouth. "I want you to come with me to this place that I wanted to show you.  
  
Shinji's heart was pounding so fast that he could not speak. What will he do? Listen to your heart, Shinji, he said to himself. Listen closely. 


	4. Tears of an Angel Chapter 4

Tears of an Angel  
Chapter 4  
  
"Where the heck are they?" Asuka moaned. "It's already nine-thirty! It's been three hours now!"  
  
"Calm down, Asuka," Misato suggested, "They probably had some problem getting home." Despite her words, Misato was getting worried herself. What could be taking them, Misato thought? Rei and Toji were watching the Evangelion Movie in the living room while munching on popcorn.  
  
"Hey, that blue-haired girl with the red eyes looks like me," Rei called out in excitement. Asuka and PenPen were licking on strawberry popsicles with Misato, still drinking beer can after beer can, while they waited.  
  
"I'm starving!" Asuka said. "Do you want me to go out and look for them, Misato?"  
  
"I'm sure they'll come back soon," she answered reassuringly.  
  
"Misato, come on! Those two have been gone for three hours after they just went down the street for dinner! Something MUST be wrong if it takes two fourteen year old boys to walk down the street, pick up a pack of ramen, and come home? Not long in my book! Misato, think about it!" Misato, tipsy as she was, fully agreed to this; she decided to throw on a bra and comb her hair and go out looking for Shinji and Kaworu.  
  
"Asuka, hang here with Toji and Rei until I come back. Keep the door locked and don't open it for anyone, got it? I'll be back soon. I'll be on my cell if I call you or you call me." Misato tied her boots tightly and threw on her red jacket and stormed out the door no longer looking drunk, even though she was, but serious and worried.  
  
Asuka looked at the closed door and cursed under her breath. "You two idiots; where the hell are you guys?" Hearing all the noise from the living room about the movie, Asuka decided to watch the movie to make her stress level go down a bit.  
  
Misato was running down the narrow, wet road toward the specialty store. She blasted through the front doors and the people jumped with sudden surprise. Misato spotted the cashier and stomped at her with a 'tell me everything you know' look.  
  
"You work here?" Misato demanded.  
  
"Urm....y-y-yes," stammered the female cashier.  
  
"Did two male teenagers come here about three hours ago? Please tell me!" The cashier, worried and scared, thought for a few moments and finally blurted out:  
  
"Um...what did they look like, Miss?"  
  
"One had short, brown hair and deep blue eyes and medium peach tone skin. The other was taller only by an inch or two and had medium gray hair with crimson eyes and pale alabaster skin. Miss!! Have you seen them? What did they buy? I need information!" The customers were looking as though this was really a serious matter and not just a practical joke.  
  
"Yes...YES! I know who you're talking about!" shouted the cashier. "They brought about four packs of ramen noodles and were headed downtown, I believe."  
  
"Thanks! Thanks a lot, cashier girl!" Misato called out as she ran out the door when the cashier said the word 'downtown'. Misato looked at her watch as she ran and ran passed stop signs and intersections. Where do you two need to be at this hour downtown, Misato thought? Suddenly Misato stopped like she was shot in the back. Misato reached into her pocket and took out her plan book and saw what the date was.  
  
"June 20....," Misato said quietly. "Dammit, I should've remembered. I'm such a...fool." Misato looked up at the street sign on the silver pole that read 'cemetery'. Misato completely forgot that this day was the day that Kaworu told Misato that he had to leave on a vacation.  
  
A permanent vacation. 


	5. Tears of an Angel Chapter 5

Tears of an Angel  
Chapter 5  
  
Oh, God. I hope that it's just early enough to help, Misato's mind screamed. "I have to find those two soon!" Misato kept running to the cemetery despite her being out of breath. The moon gleamed through Tokyo Tower in the distance as the stars were beginning to gleam in one of their most sublime moments. Misato gazed up at the sky to see a strange flow of twilight glitters coming from afar. "Oh, no" she whispered. Pick up the pace! Misato felt like she was gonna have a heart attack if she ran any faster, but she had no time to waste.  
  
At the cemetery~  
  
"I so sorry to hear about your mother, Shinji- kun," said Kaworu, now looking whiter than before. "She sounded like a lovely woman from what you have told me."  
  
"She was," Shinji continued looking at the grave of his mother that really didn't protect any corpse for eternal rest. "I miss her very much." Shinji leaned closer to the long pillar of stone. "Hey, mom; it's me, Shinji. I brought a close friend for you to meet. His name is Kaworu Nagisa and...." But before Shinji could finish, Kaworu slid down near the grave and rested on the cold ground. With his head rested fully on Shinji's mother's grave, Kaworu began looking rather faint. "A-Are you all right, Kaworu?" asked Shinji now with no joy in his face.  
  
"I-I'm all right. Just a little tired is all. I just need to sit down." One thing Kaworu was really good at was making others not worry too much about him, especially Shinji. No, thought Kaworu as he looked meaningful at Shinji as his sight began to go a blur just a little, not Shinji. I rather be stabbed with a thousand swords through my body than see him cry out of pain and suffering. I-I-I don't want to put him through any trouble. Shinji looked about as though he would start to panic.  
  
"Kaworu? Kaworu?" Shinji said with a frightened look. "Your hands are shaking. Are you cold?"  
  
"Come here," Kaworu said as he reached out his hand for Shinji's face as he pulled him in to come close to his own body. "Now I'm warm." Kaworu hugged Shinji as tightly as a child with a cute teddy bear. Shinji's eyes shot wide open when he turned to face Kaworu smile at him. There were dark black lines forming under Kaworu's eyes which were now as empty as Asuka's wallet.  
  
"KAWORU?!?" Shinji said with fear, "What's wrong, Kaworu? Are you sick? Hurt? Tell me, Kaworu!" Kaworu tried his best to smile sweeter but he was so weak now. "Can you stand up?" Shinji asked. Kaworu shook his head 'no'. Kaworu's sight was no half gone. He held Shinji's head close to his face so he could properly see his lover's eyes of cerulean.  
  
"I-I................I'm.....okay, S-Shinji. Rea......lly. Do not......worry." Kaworu could barley talk now. He was whiter than a sheet and his hands that held Shinji's face were trembling so hard that he looked as though he was a grade A anemic.  
  
"Are you having cardiac arrest?" Shinji said without trying to cry which was very hard for him to do at a moment like this. Kaworu shook his head no again. Now Kaworu did not have the strength to speak. To top Shinji's fear, he could feel Kaworu's hot, heavy breath down his neck now feeling that his lover's breath was slower and heavy. Kaworu was dying. Shinji broke free of Kaworu's grasp and called out for help. No answer. Kaworu leaned on the grave still, panting and begging for air.  
  
"Kaworu! You're having some kind of heart attack, I know it! Don't die, Kaworu! Please! I love you! Don't die, please. Mercy!!" At that last word, Kaworu froze instantly. He lay motionless until his arm flew up by itself and a hand reached out for Shinji's neck. Kaworu's mouth started moving but a different voice that sounded like Kaworu's came out as his hand tightened around Shinji's neck. Shinji cried out Kaworu's name and asked why?  
  
"If you truly love this boy called Kaworu, you will know how to save him. I'm warning you; if Kaworu dies, then I die."  
  
"Who the....hell...are y-y-you?!" Shinji cried out with what little oxygen his throat had left. "Kaworu?"  
  
"My name is Tabris. I'm the evil side of Kaworu, the seventeenth angel to tell the truth. Kaworu has been trying to get ride of me for quite some time now. Basically, I'm the one who's really suffering."  
  
Shinji forced himself free of Tabris' grip. "What are you talking about? W-W-W-What do you want?" Shinji was now breaking out in a cold sweat.  
  
"As I said, I'm Kaworu's ev-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know that much, but why are you here?"  
  
"I'm here to see if you truly love my better side. I already told you that I'm an angel, right? Well... I need your help."  
  
"Wait a minute, if you're the seventeenth angel then doesn't that mean you're my enemy?"  
  
"No, not true. You see I'm the super natural ora and soul of Kaworu that supports his angel powers that maintains his stable internal conditions in order to properly live in the human world."  
  
Dot-Dot-Dot-Dot-----Sweat drop  
  
"Uh...huh?" Shinji stated confused as a duck inside a black cave with a blindfold on.  
  
"This will take awhile I guess..." Tabris sighed. "Well, Rome wasn't built in a day."  
  
At Misato's Place~  
  
"Let's play Suikoden!" Asuka exclaimed  
  
"No, let's watch more Evangelion," Toji said  
  
"Let's dig a moat!" Rei suggested.  
  
As you can see, these three were so bored that anything would amuse them for more than five seconds. Asuka almost forgot about Misato, Kaworu and Shinji. It was almost midnight and there was no sign of either of them. As Asuka came to realize that she was in deep thought, Toji was grabbing two chairs from the kitchen and covering them in large, long blankets and surrounding them with soft, fluffy, white pillows.  
  
"What are you doing, Toji?" Rei asked watching him getting tangled between a green blanket and a vanilla colored one.  
  
"I'm building a fort! Let's play WWI! One, two, three, not Germany!" Toji called out.  
  
"I'll be Germany," Asuka said. "After all, I am a quarter German. I'll kick your sorry but!"  
  
"Where do I come in on this war?" Rei raised her hand shyly.  
  
"You are the medic!" Asuka said. "Whoever dies first by your check-up loses!" Rei nodded her head in agreement looking moderately neutral. She looked at the clock that glowed in the dark which read 11:30. Her dead, mono-toned complexion came back to her face as she wondered about Shinji and Kaworu.  
  
"I feel a strange angelic aura from somewhere. I hope it's not Kaworu. He is after all, an angel. Shinji..." she said gently.  
  
"You say something, Rei?" Toji asked as he crawled into his fort with a plastic fork as his pistol.  
  
"Oh, nothing, Toji" Rei replied as she put on a plastic stethoscope around her neck and sat on the coach. Rei watched as Asuka flung plastic utensils at Toji who hid in his fort as he threw extra pillows at her. Rei tried not to be too distracted by the all-so-perfect- rendition of WWI as she tried to gather her thoughts. He is an angel, she thought, angels are so pure of heart that they can feel the world's agony, suffering, and pain. I know he can. Probably has a darker side to him that takes in all these sad visions and locks them up in his soul. He becomes so weak by seeing these scenes, that his angelic powers are too weak to make him stable enough. I can feel his voice within the chambers of my mind. Kaworu is dying, fast. He needs help. Banish all the sad memories he has in the soul he shares in one body. Or else, he will wish to die. Only he can let himself die, but only another person with a pure heart can save him and restore his power so that it never dies again for all eternity. Only a heart that is so pure and true, that really loves him with all the universe and the next can save him. I just hope that person sees it in himself to know that he is capable to do such things. Dear God, I pray for them. I pray also that Misato finds them too. Amen.  
  
Rei got hit with a free-flying pillow as Asuka said out loud that Toji was down because that he was out of ammo and that he started to duck for cover after Asuka raged an all out utensil annihilation. Toji said for her to cut it out and Rei stepped over to see if he had any scraps. He didn't, so Rei announced that Asuka didn't win the war yet. The battle went on.....and on and on and on and on and on.  
  
At the Cemetery~  
  
"Do you understand now?" Tabris concluded to the amazed yet scared Shinji. "Think of the fairy tales that were told in olden days. The price that really loves the princess will rescue her and they will live happily ever after."  
  
"Do you mean that I'm the only one that can save Kaworu?"  
  
"Correct. More importantly, save him from dying. You see, Kaworu can only be saved by a person with the purest heart of all to restore his angel powers so he'll be able to co-exist with humans in this world and to keep him healthy and alive. The world today has so much pain and torture; Kaworu can actually feel that. It hurts. I can feel it too. So that's when I need help from you.  
  
"H-How can I help? Will it save Kaworu? Is it going to make him all right again?"  
  
"Yes; however, this will be hard for me to beat around the bush with. You will have to give some of your pure powers of truth and good to Kaworu's body through a kiss. Y'know! The prince that disperses all evil to rescue the princess and gives her a passionate kiss for true love and to break the spell and live happily ever after, c'mon! Through the power of your kiss, Shinji, all the evil will disappear into oblivion."  
  
"Wait a minute. What will happen to you then? To Tabris?"  
  
"Me; I will disappear too."  
  
"You'll what!?" Shinji said with a face that actually felt sorry for an angel.  
  
"Didn't I tell you? I AM the soul that absorbs all the pain and suffering that Kaworu sees and feels. If you destroy all the evil inside Kaworu, then you destroy me along with it."  
  
"I-I-I can't do that! Won't Kaworu be killed as well?"  
  
"Didn't you listen to a word I've said?" Tabris said slightly annoyed by repeating the same thing at least four times straight, "Kaworu, the nice one will BE OK, OK? OK! He will be free of all the evil he has to endure every single day. He will be happy. Besides...."  
  
"Yes?" Shinji finished him off politely.  
  
"I'm tired of feeling all the people's torment, suffering, pain, and fears. The fires and sins of hell go to my soul and shred it apart with the pain I feel. I'm an angel after all, y'know." Kaworu's eyes started to fill with tears. Tabris was crying. "It hurts so much to see a murder, a bonafide accident, a death, or a sad face. Anything depressing, I feel and see wherever it happens. I'm just tired of feeling this hellish pain in my heart. I don't want to see the world suffer anymore. I want you to kill me. Kaworu will not have to feel this if I'm gone, and you're doing yourself a favor too, Shinji."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"You're getting rid of another angel. Oh and one more thing, you have till midnight to kiss him before his angel power is way too low to be saved. If you don't kiss him before midnight, the Kaworu will die." 


	6. Tears of an Angel Chapter 6

Tears of an Angel  
Chapter 6  
  
"RUSSIA SHINING FORK STRIKE!!" Toji called out from under the blankets. He began throwing tons of plastic utensils at Asuka's fort as she remained behind her fortress with protection. She broke out, from her handbag, her secret weapon- milk bottle caps. And the worst kind too- BLUE!!!  
  
"GERMANY DANGEROUS DAIRY CLASH!!" Asuka shouted as she threw milk bottle caps, that were plastic too mind you, at Toji but ducked just in the nick of time.  
  
"Dammit," cursed Toji as he crouched down lower. We've been battling for a while and still no K.O.! I will win! HA, HA, HA!"  
  
Rei was starting to get a headache from listening to this for so long, so she stood up and when to the bathroom for a minute.  
  
A minute passed.  
  
When she was done, Rei stepped out into the hallway to find PenPen (still in his sombrero) covered in confetti and ribbons, quacking happily from the living room where Toji and Asuka fought. Rei ran into the room to find Asuka and Toji shaking hands like the best of friends, and they were smiling.  
  
"What's going on here? Weren't you guys fighting?"  
  
"We signed a peace treaty," Asuka said with a glow in her face.  
  
"Yeah, we realized our differences after all."  
  
Rei had a sweat drop falling down her head while she tried to calm PenPen down. "Well, at least they resolve things through words instead of fists."  
  
At the cemetery~  
  
"Midnight? What time is it?" Shinji asked with anticipation. Just then, the large clock tower's bells began to chime. Midnight was now in full effect.  
  
"Oh, no!"  
  
"Listen Shinji," Tabris said as he moved Kaworu's hands to Shinji's shoulders holding him steady, "You're a good young man, with a big heart. Never forget that, do you understand? Now I think I know why my other side found you so attractive. You have the purest soul and the greatest heart. I'll miss you. 'Ya just grew on me. Live happily with Kaworu, and keep him safe. Go ahead Shinji. Do it. Farewell."  
  
Nine chimes already passed. Shinji quickly held Kaworu's hand with one of his own hands and held Kaworu's face with the other and gave a deep, sweet kiss as the last chime rung. Time: 12:01 a.m.  
  
The white, celestial power wave coming out from Kaworu's body disappeared and the black glow in his eyes vanished as they closed. He did not move right away. It began to rain as Shinji did not break the kiss and just deepened it.  
  
"SHINJI!!!!!!!" a voice screamed out from the head of the cemetery. It was Misato who was very wet as Shinji and Kaworu. Shinji broke the kiss but nothing happened. Misato's eyes were the widest they could be with tears flowing from them. The three of them were miles from home in the dead of a rainy night in June.  
  
"Kaworu? Kaworu?" Shinji said meekly as he shook the motionless body on his lap with no respond. "Kaworu? Kaworu? Kaworu, please. Get up. Get up! For me! Please, Kaworu!" However, Kaworu did not move an inch.  
  
"Oh God no," Misato whispered to herself. "No, no, no."  
  
"Kaworu? Get...up." Shinji was crying so hard that he would be dehydrated if he tried any harder. "Up...up...rise...Kaworu...get up...please." No answer. Shinji was in shock. "I-I-I........I was too....late, Misato. I was too late." Shinji wept in Kaworu's soaked hair breaking apart piece by piece. "Kaworu? KAWORU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The echoes ran through Tokyo in the night. Misato lost the feeling in her legs and fell besides Shinji as he went utterly silent. Misato just put her hand on Shinji's shoulder as she began to cry loudly. "I'm so sorry, Misato. The ramen....is all wet." Misato just cried some more when all Shinji could say to apologize to her was about dinner that was never brought home. "Mother," Shinji spoke, "you've been out of my life twelve years tonight. Kaworu, please, don't leave me! I love you." The tear on Shinji's eye fell onto Kaworu's lips that disappeared instantly.  
  
Misato didn't know if she was going crazy when she thought that Kaworu's hand was beginning to move. 


	7. Tears of an Angel Chapter 7

Tears of an Angel  
Chapter 7  
  
Misato was so scared she lost her voice. Was Kaworu actually alive? She swished around to get a better view. Shinji, depressed as he was, felt a soft object caressing his cheek. It felt so warm. Shinji opened his tear-filled eyes and smiled so sincere to what was before him.  
  
"Don't cry, Shinji. Sad tears don't suit you."  
  
"K-Kaworu? You're....you're...here?" Shinji was never so bewildered in his life. Misato clasped her hands to her mouth because she was so relieved. Kaworu began to cry so happily that made Shinji tighten his grip on the hand of his true love.  
  
"I-...then I...wasn't too late," Shinji continued. "I saved you, Kaworu."  
  
"Yes, you did, my love. Tabris is gone. I will now never disappear again. Let's go home. It's after midnight and it's raining outside. You'll get sick again." Kaworu noticed Misato standing by. "Oh, hello Misato-chan. How are you tonight?"  
  
Misato just smiled sweetly and answered: "Never better, Kaworu-kun, never better. You are right, let's go home."  
  
"No," said Shinji. "Let's go home together." Shinji looked at Kaworu as if he was going to kiss him forever. Kaworu was an angel, feeling all the pain in the world every single day can cause tears. Tears of an Angel.  
  
"SO, THIS IS A TALE OF THE CASTAWAYS THEY ARE HERE FOR A LONG, LONG TIME, THEY'LL HAVE TO MAKE THE BEST OF THINGS....." Rei sang in a low, bored voice. "Why are you two pretending you are on a stranded island in the Sea of Japan?" she asked.  
  
"No nation supported our treaty, so they said we can have a tea party on a stranded island. Keep singing," said Asuka using a fun noodle from the basement as a fishing pole in a glass of water. "It is 12:30; Misato probably went to LA along with Shinji and Kaworu. I wonder if they'll bring me back a whistle."  
  
"Only problem is, I don't think that Los Angeles has a whistle big enough to fit between your lips," a voice came from the doorway answering Asuka. Shinji was standing there with Kaworu on his left and Misato standing right behind them.  
  
"What's all this?" Misato protested. "It looks as if World War I started all over again in this room!"  
  
"She's getting good!" Toji whispered to Rei, smirking.  
  
"All right, everyone to bed!" Misato said pointing to the ceiling.  
  
"But.....," Toji started.  
  
"NOW!!" Misato snapped. In a reluctant manner, Rei, Asuka, Shinji, Toji, and Kaworu walked in unison up the stairs to their designated sleeping quarters. It was almost one in the morning as Shinji laid on his back, facing the ceiling listening to his walkman. The song was "My Heart Will Go On" by Celin Dion. For one reason or another, it made Shinji think about what had happened that night. Shinji Ikari almost lost the boy he was infatuated with. Kaworu and he were like Romeo and Juliet, star-crossed lovers doomed by forces unknowing to their understanding of stopping. Shinji began to hum the tune after he turned to his side staring at the wall. The music died. The headphones were taken off. Not by Shinji, by Kaworu. Shinji blinked in surprise as he turned over to meet Kaworu.  
  
"I came to wish you a pleasant night, Shin- chan," Kaworu said playing with Shinji's long bangs to and fro. "And thank- you for....tonight." Kaworu blushed a little touching Shinji's parted lips as a silhouette outlined him in the moonlight that beamed through the window's shades.  
  
"I didn't want you to leave me, Kaworu-kun. I love you so much that I would not have the will to live on." Shinji patted his hand next to him on his bed and turned to Kaworu. "Stay with me tonight, Kao-chan. Come to bed, with me." Kaworu did what Shinji wished to happen. Neither of them was in their pajamas but they didn't care the least. Kaworu motioned close to Shinji. Shinji did the same. The older boy (Kaworu) slid his hand behind Shinji and caressed his back so softly that Shinji felt that this intense feeling was arousal. Shinji could not look away from him. Shinji, as shy as he was, lifted a leg over Kaworu's leg. Kaworu's skin was hot against his own. Kaworu's hand journeyed lower and lower until he felt Shinji's bottom. Shinji lips were on a few centimeters from Kaworu's; Kaworu heard the music coming from Shinji's walkman. He smiled warmly. Shinji's eyes were longing for Kaworu to be nearer than he was now.  
  
"I love you so much, Shinji-kun." Kaworu whispered so slowly that his lips wouldn't touch Shinji's until he finished what he wanted to say. "You are so caring, brave, sweet, and so adorable." Shinji's heart finally melted away. He wanted to submit to Kaworu and let him have his way with him. Shinji was placed in a pitch black room with no light except for the strands of moonlight over Kaworu and himself. Dead silence. Well...not really. Shinji could hear Rei in Asuka's room on the karaoke machine singing Virtual Star Embryology with her pretty voice. The romantic Titanic song was heard by the two boys through the headphones and something beautiful happened. Kaworu began to sing along with the song to Shinji quietly. Shinji followed feeling Kaworu's breath in his mouth. The silent duet between Heaven's lovers. When the song ended, Shinji charged into Kaworu's mouth never giving any mercy to him for air. Exploring each other's mouth, hands felt the other's body inch by inch. Everything was so right. The sound of calling out the other's name and stealing kisses and gazing into each other's eyes made Shinji very happy to be alive. Kaworu leaned over to the window and shut the blinds to make the room pure black.  
  
"N-Nani?" Shinji said, feeling incredibly hot.  
  
"Many things can be emerged from total darkness, Shin-kun," Kaworu said crawling on top of Shinji. Shinji moaned so irresistibly that Kaworu continued down his body. Kaworu was alive. His heart lived on in two bodies; in himself and within Shinji.  
  
Every night in my dreams I see you. I feel you  
That is how I know you go on  
  
Far across the distance and spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on  
  
Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart and  
My heart will go on and on  
  
Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime  
And will never go until we're gone  
Love is when I loved you  
One true time I hoped to  
In my life will always go on  
  
Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart and  
My heart will go on and on  
  
You're here there's nothing I fear  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on  
  
God was in his Heaven and all is right with the  
world.  
.........well, almost.  
  
Monday morning~ (No, not the song)  
  
"Shinji! Wake up, dear! You're late for school!"  
Misato cried out from downstairs. PenPen, wearing a magician hat,  
squawked in a hurry. As this went on, Shinji's alarm clock did indeed  
go off. Shinji jumped up and the fun starts all over again!  
  
"Wha????? OH, NO! I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL AGAIN!!!!"  
Shinji announced. He rushed out of bed and started to get dressed and  
wanted to make his bed but felt that he did not have time. He raced  
downstairs fixing his shirt and belt, looking stressed out-big-time!  
"MISATO! Why didn't you wake me up in time for the first bell?!"  
Shinji zapped left and right trying to collect all his things as a  
piece of toast was hanging from his mouth.  
  
"I tried waking you up Shinji, dear, several times  
and each time you said you were getting up right away."  
  
"And you believe me?"  
  
"Shinji?"  
  
"What? I'm very late!!"  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?" Misato said as she  
held up his lunchbox. Shinji poked out his head from behind the  
corner.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Thanks. Hey, where is everybody?" as he  
looked around.  
  
"They already left awhile ago, Shinji-kun," Misato  
happily answered.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?" Shinji shouted. Shinji grabbed his  
school bag and stormed out the door. "Bye-Misato-sama!"  
  
"Good-bye, Shinji!"  
  
"Now, I hope these newspapers will be enough for the  
bonfire at the school," Toji said.  
"Well, our teacher wanted us to note what happens  
when we set things on fire can be a dangerous thing," Rei said.  
  
"Maybe that's why we didn't set our home on fire to  
eat those smoorz for dinner the other night," Kaworu added. Kaworu was  
dragging a small red wagon filled with old newspapers that Misato  
never got around to throw away.  
  
"That reminds me, we're all going out for dinner  
tonight," Asuka remembered. "It's that new restaurant- The West Hill.  
I heard their cheesecake was to die for!"  
  
"Really? Better not make any plans tonight," Toji  
finished.  
  
"Um...." Kaworu blurted out at a random second.  
  
"What is it, Kaworu?" Asuka asked stopping with  
everyone else at once. "What is wrong?"  
  
"Do you hear a galloping vibration? Like a person  
dashing faster than a cheetah?" After hearing this, Rei saw someone  
running at full speed with a trace of smoke behind him. Shinji flashed  
by the four dumfounded pilots, making their hair and loose cloths blow  
with the wind he created. With no one moving, Toji said:  
  
"Was that Shinji just now?"  
  
"Uh-huh," answered Kaworu with the same mono-toned  
look that Rei was unique for.  
  
In the back of the school with the class~  
  
"I tried to wake you up, then Kaworu tried to wake  
you up next, then Toji, then Rei, then PenPen, then Misato. After all  
those tries we left. Then Misato tried to wake you up another few  
tries. Try getting more sleep, will 'ya? I can't spend my time and my  
priceless energy fixing and cleaning up your mistakes, Shinji! Neither  
can everyone else. What were you doing last night? Reading? Listening  
to music? Or whatever you were aimlessly doing, don't be too sleepy  
for tonight! You and Kaworu-kun have to play for the musical! I don't  
want to repeat myself, ok?" Asuka blabbed on.  
  
"All right, all right, Asuka," Shinji said. "I'm ready for tonight. For sure! Urm....what was the title of our performance again?" Asuka blasted Shinji over the head with her fist.  
  
"You, BAKA!!! Where have you've been for the last three months? Our school is putting on a performance of "The Scarlet Letter" but we are putting it in the form of a musical. Sheesh!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Shinji, don't worry. I found extra copies of our music. We're all set for tonight," Kaworu reminded him.  
  
"Wow! You're the best, Kaworu! I thought we would be in big trouble with the director!" Shinji fell silent when the teacher walked out of the school and to his class. Putting on a happy face with clean hair, the teacher greeted:  
  
"Good morning, class!!"  
  
"Ohayo!!!" everyone greeted back.  
  
"Today, we are going to figure out why not to play with fire! I know you all learned this when you were small, but since all of you are fourteen and fifteen years old, I thought it would be the perfect time for a reminder. Besides, this is a science class. We will be handling fire and chemicals in this course so it's best to be prepared. Now, thanks to Ms. Rei and Asuka, and Mr. Shinji, Toji, and Kaworu, they brought in some old newspapers to demonstrate that paper can be set on fire." The sensei went over to the pile of newspapers and threw one into the bonfire and it burned all the way through. "As you can see, paper can be set on fire. Any questions? Good. The point of this lesson was never to play with fire. It can harm you."  
  
"Excuse me, sensei?" asked another teacher who came from inside the school. It was Mrs. Otonashi, the assistant principal.  
  
"Can I help you, Mrs. Otonashi?" said the science teacher.  
  
"Yes, are Shinji Ikari, Asuka Souryu Rei Ayanami, Toji Suzuhara, and Kaworu Nagisa present?"  
  
"Yes, they are."  
  
"The drama director needs to see them for a few minutes."  
  
"Yes, yes. OK you five, and hurry back or you'll miss how to put out fires without water which I highly recommend not to do."  
  
"I'm very sorry to drag you five out of class like this, but I have very important news to tell you. I'm afraid that we need to take Kaworu and Shinji out of the band for tonight's performance. I just received info that the girl who played Hester Prynne and the boy who played Reverend Dimmesdale just decided to leave. The girl has the chicken pocks, and the boy was just getting sick of it, so some parts are going to be changed to different people."  
  
"So, me and Kaworu won't be playing in the orchestra?" Shinji wondered with sadness.  
  
"Sadly, no, Shinji," said the director. "Instead, here are the new roles. Rei, you will be Hester. Shinji, you will be Dimmesdale. Toji, you will be Chillingsworth, and Kaworu you will be the Governor Winthrop. I hope you all payed attention during the rehearsals." 


	8. Tears of an Angel Chapter 8

Tears of an Angel  
Chapter 8  
  
"HUH?" said the five Eva pilots.  
  
"I'm very sorry about this," said the director looking as though she was about to cry. "But I tried to cajole the other boy, Toshi, not to leave but his mind was already made up. I already gathered everyone else from the drama club to switch a few roles."  
  
"Then, who am I?" Asuka asked stepping forward.  
  
"Oh, Asuka......let's see, you were Pearl before, right? Asuka, I'm afraid I'm going to place you as Mistress Hibbins. You see, because of the two leads dropping out almost all the roles have to be changed! I know how much you enjoyed being Pearl, Asuka, but I don't have any other choice."  
  
"But the show's tonight!!" Shinji protested. "How are we going to learn all the lines and the songs in less than six hours?"  
  
"Try the best you can, everybody. If you forget then just make something up from mind that sounds similar to it. I need you five to try on your new costumes. Oh, and we won't have the orchestra anymore."  
  
"Why?" Kaworu remarked.  
  
"Because all our musicians are now going to be on stage tonight performing in place of the new parts they received. Because of Toshi's drop-out and Kasumi's illness, everything is screwed up right now."  
  
"Then what will be the music for the show?" Rei stated looking a tad bit nervous.  
  
"I have all the music on a CD for everyone to sing to. The only people who will have to memorize the songs for the afternoon are Rei, Shinji, Kaworu, and Toji. Asuka, you will sing but only a minute song with Rei. Here are the CDs for all of you." The director gave each child a golden CD and sent them to try on their costumes. Rei was very pretty in a woman's puritan dress. Asuka looked funny with a crazy mix of a witch's clock and a puritan woman's dress with a hood. Toji looked hilarious with a man's puritan uniform with a basket at his arms filled with fake flowers and grass. Kaworu's costume was a little big, but with a few sewing methods from the director before opening night it would be perfect. His uniform was out lined with gold threads at his cuffs and hat. Shinji looked rather dashing if anyone would say for himself. He looked rather cute in a puritan outfit with a bible under his hand. Thus, the new Scarlet Letter cast was here. Time for a new kind of-UH, OH!  
  
Later that afternoon~  
  
"We're screwed. Just screwed beyond belief!" Toji let out. "How are we gonna tell Misato-chan that we have to cancel our dinner plans just to see us on stage looking like a bunch of fools? We're screwed!" he repeated with a gloomy air surrounding the current atmosphere everyone was in at this particular time.  
  
"I suppose we have to tell her," Shinji advised. "She'll be wicked pissed if we just dump her at a restaurant for four hours and she discovers that we have been performing at our school." Everyone got a death-defying chill down their spine.  
  
"Misato-chan? We're home!!" Rei called inside the house. Misato raced around the corner with a big smile.  
  
"How was everyone's day today?"  
  
"Why in such a happy mood, Misato?" asked one Eva pilot.  
  
"Basically, work was great at Nerv today. No filing to do just a few computer assignments on the angels that need I remind you are no more! HA HA HA HA HA!!! Kaworu was getting uneasy at this but tried to ignore it the best he could.  
  
"We wish we could say the same," Rei said hinting that something was about to spoil Misato's good mood.  
  
"What's up guys? You all look like you got a dirty little secret."  
  
"Well we have something to tell you, Misato- sama. Urm.....uh...Shinji has something to say, don't you, Shinji?" Rei nudged him a little.  
  
"Misato, we have to cancel our dinner plans tonight. Our drama director told us that Kaworu, the others and I are to switch parts in our school musical. Before all this happened, we could've had dinner right after the play before the restaurant closed, but since all of us need to be at the school all through the play, the restaurant will be closed when the play is finished. Kaworu and I are not in the orchestra anymore, we are all singing to a burnt CD. We're very sorry, Misato. We know you wanted to see this new place and celebrate our performance but we couldn't help it."  
  
Misato stood there with barley a single emotion on her face. Then she started to twitch.  
  
"I've waited and worked a long time to get a night off to go to The West Hill. WE'RE GOING!"  
  
"But what about the play? We need to be there!" whined Shinji trying to reason with her that he knew had zero affect.  
  
"Fine. We'll leave right now so you all will be back in time for your circus act. Everybody who needs to take a shower, get in there now! I'll be in the shower upstairs. If we get there early enough and eat fast enough then you guys will have nothing to worry about," Misato explained very happy with the plan. "Now get ready."  
  
Everyone: "But, Misato-chan......"  
  
"I SAID GET READY!!!" she roared.  
  
"Y-Y-Y-e-s, ma'am," they replied very, very scared. And they thought getting chased by an Angel would be worse. Misato winner, pilots-losers. Misato 7,391, pilots-zip.  
  
"I will not tell who the father is of my child," Rei memorized from the script. "I will take my punishment freely. I will stand on the scaffold as demanded. Keep the wisdom that I will not give up my little on that I hold close to my breast."  
  
"Hester Prynne, three hours on the scaffold is what will be asked of you. Let the public know of the A that you hide behind the child. On your bosom lies the symbol of sin. Let the community be reminded of what you have committed and hope that none other commits again." Kaworu was, he agreed, not the greatest Governor Winthrop in the world.  
  
"The sin that has been recognized by the public will not be shortly forgotten. I will ask who is in cahoots with you as well. Do you speak?" Shinji felt that he was asking twenty one questions. He too felt that he would be a better Winthrop than Dimmesdale. Then he would not be on stage as much getting cold feet.  
  
"What are you three doing?" Toji snapped without warning. "You're supposed to be showering, not memorizing. We can do that while we wait for the food at the restaurant." Everyone put their scripts down and dispersed about the house.  
  
A few minutes later, Shinji was showering in the basement's shower that had a good deal of hot water left. It felt very good to Shinji who was already stressed out enough. He felt like he was in a Brady Bunch like family. Only in the 21st century. Shinji heard the shower door open as someone stepped inside. Shinji hide in the water and ducked his head under the counter where the shampoo and soap were placed.  
  
"Shinji? Are you in here? I thought we might shower together. I know you're in here. The towel that you took form the upstairs closet is not wet."  
  
It was Kaworu. Shinji's face was red as a beet. Why should I be embarrassed? Shinji thought to himself, still hiding. We showered before...together. Shinji came out from underneath the counter and spotted Kaworu, wrapped in a long towel.  
  
"Hi, Kaworu-kun. Didn't hear you come in."  
  
"Mind if I join you? We can help each other with our lines."  
  
"O-Okay," Shinji spoke in a high voice as he blushed and looked away without shooting a small peek as Kaworu un-did his towel and sat next to him.  
  
"What did Dimmesdale say to Hester before he met Pearl, Shinji?"  
  
"Um...never juggle without a license?"  
  
"No," Kaworu giggled. "He said that he hopes that Pearl loves him even though she never knew that he was her father. Reverend Dimmesdale wants to be Pearl's friend before Hester, Pearl and he try to escape from the country."  
  
"Oh. Thank-you. We'll never be ready in time. Our director would've been better off hiring Nerv H.Q. than us. At least they can memorize formulas, codes, and messages with numbers, words or anything."  
  
"Don't think that way."  
  
"Do you like your new part, Kaworu?"  
  
"Well, not really, but it's for the good of the play."  
  
"Maybe so. I just hope it goes well."  
  
"It will. You should not look to the bad qualities of every event that you encounter, Shinji. With each bad thing comes a least one good thing right?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
PAUSE  
  
"Kaworu-kun?"  
  
"Yes, Shin-chan?"  
  
"Will you do me a favor?"  
  
"Of course. Whatever you wish."  
  
"I'm very nervous about this production. I always thought I was never good at anything. Nothing at all. I wondered if I would be any good as an actor in this play. I have such a big role, and I have such little talent to do it. I need a little reassuring. Will you hold me....tight?" Shinji couldn't believe he said it. Kaworu wrapped his arms around Shinji's naked body and held him close.  
  
"You will be all right Shinji. I'll be with you. Inside of you and on stage. So will Rei-chan, Asuka-chan, and Toji- kun. We are in this together. We can handle it. I mean, if you could defeat my brothers and sisters, then a play would be a breeze. Don't worry." Kaworu knew that Shinji wanted to be kissed. Mainly because Shinji had that glint in his eye and he was moving his face in closer. But then:  
  
"KAWORU! SHINJI! HURRY AND GET DRYED AND DRESSED!! WE LEAVE IN TWENTY MINUTES!!" Misato called from upstairs.  
  
With a spark of regret in his air, Shinji decided to get out of the shower with Kaworu. Kaworu stood up and grabbed a towel for himself and Shinji. Kaworu slid his finger under Shinji's chin and grinned at him.  
  
"Has anyone seen the CD?" said Rei trying to fasten her shoes.  
  
"What CD Rei-chan?" answered Misato?  
  
"The Scarlet Letter CD of all the songs!"  
  
"Found it!" Asuka called from behind Misato making her jump.  
  
"The CD?" asked Rei.  
  
"No, my watch! I thought I'd never see it again."  
  
"Where's my hat?" Shinji wanted to know.  
  
"It's on your head, stupid," Asuka pointed out very clearly. Shinji's hat was indeed, on his head.  
  
"I need my purse!" Misato remembered as she ran past everyone into her room on the other side of the house. "Everyone get into the car and I'll be right there!" But everyone was in too much of a panic to hear her.  
  
"I guess I'll go sit in the car," Kaworu said with nothing to argue about with his friends.  
  
"NO MATTER WHAT, I WILL NEVER REVEAL THE TRUTH! FOR ONE SUCH AS ME CAN BE OBSTINATE AT SUCH TIMES! THE TIME OF MY CRIME IS VERY STRANGE; I WAITED YET WAITED FOR THE TIME TO CHANGE!" Rei sang to herself. She was positive that she had most of her songs memorized. Her lines were another story entirely.  
  
Kaworu then walked in with an informative face.  
  
"The car doors are all locked."  
  
"Then get Misato's keys then," Rei suggested.  
  
"Where are they?" Kaworu looked around.  
  
"There they are!" Asuka said. The keys were on the edge of the kitchen counter.  
  
"I've got them!!" Kaworu and Asuka said together. They both raced for the keys but their constant footsteps let the keys topple over and fall into a goldfish bowl.  
  
"Oh, no!"  
  
"Since when do we have a fish?" Asuka yelled.  
  
"Since the beginning of this saga when the author forgot to mention it," Kaworu informed her.  
  
"Ok, someone get the keys. I'm not puttin' my hand in there." PenPen came slipping in the kitchen and Asuka put on a wide smile.  
  
"Oh, PenPen, sweet, cuddly, happy penguin, could you do me a favor?" Asuka grabbed a dazed PenPen and stuck him in the fishbowl and shouted, Get the keys! Get the keys! PenPen, squirming out of Asuka's grasp reached his claw upward with the keys for Asuka. She let him go with the fishbowl still stuck on his head. Yeah! Now PenPen's an astronaut!  
  
"Now, we can open the door."  
  
"Come on everyone, The West Hill awaits us in all our thumping, glorious glory! Let's go. Rock and Roll! Horray!" Misato cried with a hyped up expression. With everyone leaving, the door was locked and shut tight behind them. Unknowing to the five EVA pilots, they hade only two and a half hours left before show time. UH-OH! 


	9. Tear of an Angel Chapter 9

Tears of an Angel

Chapter 9

"Where are they?" the drama director, Mrs. Otonashi, said to herself. "They were suppose to be here for extra practice and costume repair." Mrs. Otonashi looked at her watch and started to worry. "We only have an hour and a half until show time!"

"Umm...Director?" asked a fellow drama student carrying the five Eva children's costumes. "Where are they? Their costumes are the only ones left in the dressing room."

"T-They should be here soon." The student went to put the costumes back. "I hope they will be here soon."

Later at the restaurant

Misato was full with glee as she and Shinji, Rei, Asuka, Toji, and Kaworu stepped into The West Hill. They Eva kids were very taken aback by the size of the restaurant and the savory smell of the food.

"No! Don't give in!" Asuka whispered to the others. "Remember our plan?"

"Oh, yes..." replied Toji. "Urr...what was our plan again?"

"Why do I bother? Listen, I'm only going to say this one more time. We DO NOT order any food. NONE. Misato will only eat, so we don't have to spend all evening here! Besides, the play- it's in the bag! We know our lines...well...most of them. And if it gets too late, we go to Plan B."

"What's Plan B?" asked Shinji.

"Grrr...WE ESCAPE! We find a way to leave and dump Misato. We'll explain everything to Misato later if we have to execute Plan B, OK?"

"OK," everyone agreed.

"C'mon, guys!" Misato said. "This nice waiter will show us to our table! Now, eat all you want! On me tonight." Shinji looked nervously at Asuka. Rei stared into space, murmuring her lines softly. Kaworu and Toji lagged behind, hoping this wouldn't be the worst, stressful, unbearable, humiliating, scary, spine-tingling...

"OK! We get it!" Toji snapped.

Narrator(author): Sorry!

Kaworu giggled. Rei glanced at a big, golden clock behind the counter as she walked past it to follow the waiter. Her crimson eyes snapped alerted, and discovered she and everyone has only an hour and fifteen minutes until the curtain rises. She decided to do something. Something brave, something inquisitive, something constructive.

"Shinji, Plan B." Shinji asked why, and Rei pointed to the clock. Shinji's face lost his complexion entirely.

"Oh, right," he whispered.

"Misato?" asked Rei. Misato put down her menu as well as Asuka, Toji, and Kaworu. Asuka grinned. She knew they both they had an idea because Shinji kept looking at his watch then to Rei. Misato didn't notice.

"Yes, Rei?" Misato replied.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"Alright then," Misato answered.

"And Shinji does to," Rei added.

Misato spit out her water and the others tried to refrain from their hysterical laughter.

"Umm...OK," Misato said. "You two realize there is a bathroom just for boys and just for girls, right?"

"We know," Rei said.

"Very well." Misato dismissed them, then Rei and Shinji stormed down the hall and didn't pay attention to where they were going. Shinji gave a signal to Toji to meet him in the bathroom in five minutes. Rei kept pulling her lines from her mind without heeding to where she was going. Both of them bumped into a wall. They knocked over a sign that pointed out which direction the bathrooms were.

"Rei? You OK?" Shinji asked trying to get up.

"Yes, I'm alright," Rei answered finding her posture.

"Which way is the bathroom? It's a fork in hall. Two ways but which?" Rei found the sign that had a red arrow painted on it that read 'To Bathrooms'.

"How was this sign hung? This way or the other way?" Shinji asked in a panic. Either hallway could lead us to the bathrooms, Rei thought.

"Here." Rei hung the sign up on the wall to indicate that the bathrooms were to the right. "Let's go," she said. She and Shinji went right and came upon a big iron door with a cold air passing by.

"This is the bathroom? Which one is the boys and which is girls?" Shinji asked. He opened the door. "It-It-It's freezing in here!" Indeed it was.

"Shinji?"

"Yes, Rei?"

"I do not think this is the bathroom."

"You're right. It's way to cold in here to be a bathroom."

"That is not the point. This is the freezer. The bathrooms must be the other way." Unknown to both teens, the door is locked from the outside. And as bright as the author made this parody to be, the closed the door behind them.

"Rei?"

"Yes, Shinji?"

"The door won't open."

Pause.

"What?" The freezer was stuffed with ice cream, long pieces of fish such as trout, salmon, swordfish, and halibut. Every frozen food you could think of was in there. "You mean when people want to go to the bathrooms, they will come here?"

"Y-Yes. Let's just hope that we can stop the door before it closes. It-it's cold in here."

"Are those two sick or something?" Misato asked.

"I don't think so," Kaworu answered.

"Well, they have been in the bathroom for awhile now. Toji, sweetie, can you go and fetch Shinji, and tell him that we're waiting for him. Asuka, could you go and get Rei? I'm getting worried."

"Okay," Toji and Asuka said. They walked down the hall and followed the sign with the red arrow painted on it that read: TO BATHROOMS. Little did they know that they were going to have one hell of a scene in the freezer!

At the school

"Mrs. Otonashi, it's time to open the doors to the public," a student said.

"Very well," she replied.

"Are Rei, Asuka, Shinji, Toji, and Kaworu here yet? We go on in forty minutes!" asked a female drama member.

"We will give them one half hour to arrive and if they don't, we'll have to delay the start of the show by five minutes, ten minutes tops," Mrs. Otonashi explained. My God, where could they be? She thought.

"Umm...Asuka? This is a pretty weird bathroom? Which one's the boys room?" Toji remarked.

"I'm not sure," Asuka said. "But I'm pretty sure that those two are in there. Yikes, it's cold here! Rei?! Shinji?! You guys in there? Toji and I are coming in!" Asuka pulled the door open and felt a cold air sweep over her body. "Shinji, Rei?!"

"Hey, fish!" shouted Toji.

"BAKA!" exclaimed Asuka. She spotted Rei and Shinji sitting on a cargo box with ice forming on the bottom. They tried to keep themselves warm by doing jumping-jacks but only looked silly. "Hey, this isn't the bathroom, guys!" Rei noticed Toji was about to step in and let the door go.

"NO! TOJI! Don't close the-" The door slammed shut. Asuka turned in possible anxiety.

"-door," Rei finished.

"Now you guys are stuck here with us. The door is locked from the outside. We've tried to look for some way out, but there are no windows or extra doors," Shinji said.

"Oh, God! We need to get to the school! What are we gonna do?" Asuka whined.

"Yummy! Fish-sticks and ice cream!" Toji cheered.

"Maybe Kaworu will come in next to rescue us? Or we could use the swordfishes and bag on the door and scream for dear mercy out of freezing temperature so someone can get us out of here!" explained Shinji.

"That idea is so idiotic," Asuka said looking sick from the smell of fish and ice.

"Listen Asuka," Rei started, " do we have any other options?"

"No, I don't think so if you have one."

"Then idiocy is our only option."

The Eva kids' time is running out! Let's see if they can work together and pull through with the greatest teamwork ever since the Angels! (Probably not).


	10. Tears of an Angel Chapter 10

Tears of an Angel

Chapter 10

"HEY!! Can anyone hear us?" Shinji called out, slamming the door with a frozen piece of salmon.

"Shinji..." Asuka started in an annoyed tone, "if anyone could hear you, don't you think someone would have come and have...GOTTEN US OUT OF HERE?!" A new person opened the door and looked rather bewildered. "Hey, this isn't the little girls' room." She let go of the door.

"Don't close the door!" Toji yelled. The lady turned swiftly and tried to stop the door from closing but failed.

"What are you kids doing in the freezer? The sign said that this was the bathroom."

"Yes, tell us something we don't know," Toji finished. "Crap, it's freezing in here!"

"Whadd 'ya think this is? Florida? Nice and sunny weather?" Asuka remarked creating clouds of smoke from her mouth." Thirty minutes passed and thirteen more people came into the freezer and all failed to free the previous frozen prisoners. Rei, now pale and stolid looking, thought moving some boxes would be a good idea to locate something useful. She found a fire extinguisher that may be proven to be of some use.

"Look," she said to everybody.

"Nice, Rei!" Asuka cheered. "A fire extinguisher!"

"A frozen fire extinguisher!" Toji added. "Let's try it!" Toji grabbed it from Rei and hit himself over the head with it and fainted.

"Y'know, Toji, you never cease to amaze me with you constant lack of superb intelligence. Maybe we should give you a letter just like Hester Prynne in The Scarlet Letter- an I for idiot," Asuka said.

Meanwhile, at the school, Mrs. Otonashi was welcoming parents into the school and into the theater. One student whispered through the door for her to come over.

"The show is twenty minutes away, director," said the student who was playing a local towns person. "Whatever shall we do? Our leads are still not here!"

"They ought to be here momentarily. Oh, and hon, stop calling me director. You have been doing that since Chapter 9 of this fanfic. The real drama director was so distraught about having our leads not show up on time, that she worried herself into a comma. I'm the Assistant Principle at this school."

"Oh."

"Now go and get back stage. I'll come around the back and let you know if we are ready to start."

"Shinji and company, upon everything good and beautiful in the world, where can you guys be?"

"HELP!!!" shouted everyone in the freezer. "We're cold as heck!!!!" Asuka pounded on the door, as a little girl cried next to her father saying she had to go to the bathroom really bad. Toji was still unconscious, and Shinji tried to punch through the wall in a sorry attempt to break free.

"Everyone's a critic," Shinji said.

"Is there anything in this ice box that can warm us up?" a guy in the corner said.

"If there was, don't you think we've had used by now?" said another.

"This is not so bad," Rei said. "We'll get out of here soon, I hope." Toji regained consciousness, then bumped his head against a frozen piece of haddock; he fell into a semi-coma again. "Never mind; we dead."

Meanwhile

"I just don't know why they are taking so long!" Misato complained as she looked at her watch. "Where are they?" Kaworu looked at the sign that lead to the bathrooms (not!), and felt that something wasn't quite right.

"Misato, I need to go wash my hands." He got up and started on his way.

"Wait, why?" she asked shrugging her shoulders.

"Umm...good hygiene. I always wash my hands before I eat."

"Since when?"

"Since...just three seconds ago."

"Oh, alright. Don't let me stop you then. Be back in time for the food." You mean YOUR food, Kaworu thought. He didn't forget the plan. He remembered one thing before leaving.

"Misato, would you be so kind and tell me what time it is?"

"Sure!" She glanced at her watch and answered with a smile. "Six-forty." Kaworu felt his heart drop down to his feet.

"Uh, thank you." He walked swiftly down the corridor and followed the directions. Bitter coldness engulfed his senses when he stopped before the big, gray door. "Shinji? Rei? Asuka? Toji? Are you in there?" he called. Rei heard Kaworu and rushed to the door. Rei looked very sick and her hands were white and icy.

"Kaworu-kun? Kaworu-kun, is that you?"

"Kaworu?" Shinji, Toji (who is now conscious), and Asuka said in unison. "Oh My God! Kaworu! Get us out of here!!"

"Someone's going to get us out?" said an elderly lady. "Oh, thank heavens!"

"I need to go, Daddy!" said the little girl, who's tears were now harden ice.

"Is that the bathroom?" Kaworu asked.

"No! This is the frezzer! And it's so goddam cold in here that it's almost ground zero degrees in here!!" shouted Asuka. "Kaworu, get us out! We'll be late for the play!"

"Funny you should mention that, Asuka-chan..." he started.

"Stop! Don't tell me. We're late aren't we?" Toji concluded.

"Uhh...yes. So hang on, because I'm coming in there and get you all out of there. I promise you all will be free." Kaworu pulled with all his might to open the door, and he did. As he rushed in, and all the people rushed out of the freezer, Kaworu slipped on a trail of ice and went flying. He let go of the door, and it slammed shut before anyone could take hold of it. Kaworu tried to get control of his feet, but he went sliding at the door and rammed through the small glass window head first. With his head sticking out from the door on the other side, Kaworu's body in the freezer dangled with pain. He held up his hands to support his neck and body.

"Oh, no! Kaworu, are you okay?" Toji asked.

"At least you won't be held responsible for breaking a promise," Rei sadly said.

"Nice view," Kaworu joked. "Brrr...it's cold in there."

"Tell us about it," a teenage girl, sitting on boxes of fish sticks, wearing a mini skirt.

"Is everyone from the restaurant in there?" he asked.

"Yes! Even the cooks are in here!" The cooks were crying because they didn't give enough credit to frozen foods, and now they think this is some kind of punishment.

"Wait!" Toji thought, "Misato! Misato isn't in here, which means that she is the only one that can get us out of here!"

At the school

SHOW TIME!!! Well...not exactly.

"Everyone," Mrs. Otonashi announced, "the leads still have not shown up, so we have to have a seven minute delay and wait. Does anyone here have access to them by use of a pager or cellphone?"

"I don't think so," said a young skinny boy.

"Then we have to wait."

"Oh, God. Please let them be here soon," they prayed.

Sorry kids, God is on vacation for the five Eva children and not everything is right with the world.


	11. Tears of an Angel Chapter 11

Tears of an Angel

Chapter 11

Misato sat alone in the restaurant and just noticed that she was indeed the only individual in the restaurant. She seemed stumped (not like a log.)

"Where is everyone? If this restaurant is this bad then maybe we shouldn't have come here. I will round up Shinji and the gang and make him and Kaworu go shopping for ramen again. Alright, guess it's time to leave, but I need to use the bathroom first."

Boy, if it had taken that long for Misato to realize that something was wrong then she must be cookoo in the cranium. She picked up her purse and headed for the bathroom down the hall. She stopped when she thought she heard voices crying for help.

"Hello? Who is there?" Misato felt a cold shiver. "Brr...it's chilly! Why is it so cold down here?" She spotted the big, iron, gray door. This is a bathroom? Looks like a freezer to me but that can't be right so...

Pause.

awkward silence

"Kaworu?" She stared at Kaworu's hanging head from the window that smiled in pure happiness of salvation. She seemed as though this was a joke.

"Why, hello, Misato-chan. You are probably wondering why I'm in this position, well...it's a funny story actually..."

"Spare me the lurid details, if any," she said.

"MISATO!!!!!!" shouted the rest of the Eva children.

"As you can see, we are kind of...stuck inside the freezer. Misato, please set us free! We desperately need to get to the school for the play! Please! We all can go out together another night, but tonight is very important! We're already late as it is! Please let us out! We're helpless without your intelligent, brave, and beautiful rescue tactics!"

Misato was so touched that she began to cry. "Oh, Kaworu...guys...I-I never knew you saw me that way, OK; I'll let all of you out." Everyone cheered, and Misato opened the door and a herd of customers and staff members stormed out of the freezer. Misato peeked into the freezer and saw that Shinji, Rei, Toji, and Asuka were as pale as snow and literally...almost snow.

"We're-We're...going to the school...NOW!!!" Asuka declared, her teeth jittering.

"Y-Yes...indeed," Rei said. They started out the door and to the school, forgetting to bid Misato good-bye. They were already late enough, so they better run faster than a jack rabbit on a hot date.

"Well...all they had to say was that they just needed to leave, that's all," Misato said to herself.

"We just didn't want to upset you or desert you when we knew you've looked forward to coming here," Kaworu said to her.

"Thank-you and the others," Misato replied. "You guys are very considerate. I'm sorry I pulled you all here on the night of your school production; I was being selfish."

"It is alright."

"Wait, why aren't you headed for the school, Kaworu?"

"First...can you get my head unstuck from the door?"

"Oh, sorry. Here..."

Meanwhile, back at the school

"WE WANT A SHOW! WE WANT A SHOW!" cried the audience. The drama club was in total apprehension of cancelling the show unless Shinji and everyone else showed up or execute another delay. The show was suppose to start almost a half-hour ago.

"Listen! Listen, everyone!" Mrs. Otonashi called out behind stage as club members crowded around her. "People, we really have to start the show now! I know that our leads have not shown up, so just do anything until we people backstage figure something out! Now, go out there and try to make it a darn good show!" The drama club didn't cheer. Music started to play out from the loud speakers as the curtain rose to a puritan Massachusetts town around the year 1642.

Townspeople started to walk on stage, pantomiming dialogue and moving their bodies to a rhythm of how they pretended to speak. One townsperson started with a line not from the script.

"My, my, it is a lovely morning today! I could live to be one hundred and never get tired of these days in Boston."

"Indeed," another townsperson added, "I hear the rains will come soon, and our farmers will have a splendid harvest this year! We will have a grand Halloween celebration with all the food!"

"Let us go fishing and eat straw!" said another; the audience laughed at that one.

"Now, now, Goody Levy, we don't mimic how our horses live by the day." The sound of church bells began to strike from the sound system.

"Oh, look! It is time for church! How I love to attend church! I look forward to it all week!"

Backstage

"Watanuki, you dip!" whispered one of the stage crew members from the back door. "You were suppose to play the autumn time music then the game time tune, not the church bells! That's not until scene three!"

On stage

"What ho! Me thinks I see our fair Governor Winthrop coming down the lane."

"Me thinks you pretend too much, Sir Hollows," said the baker, nudging the other boy in the arm. "Kaworu isn't here yet, remember?" he whispered in his ear.

"Oh, yeah...Ahem, yes, I think I have seen wrong. Winthrop is very busy at the courthouse this morning."

"Why do you say that, Sir Carter?"

"Have you heard of Mistress Prynne? Hester Prynne? Wife of Roger Prynne?"

"Yes, what about her?"

"She is being convicted today at the hour of noon! She has committed sin!"

"Oh Jesus! How? When?"

"Months ago. She has had a heavy affair with another gentleman while her husband was not yet declared dead. That, in this society, is declared adultery!"

"She deserves to hang at the gallows!"

"Wait! That's not all!"

"What else?"

"She is with child due to this crime!"

"My God! I must see this for myself!" There was a loud crash back stage that the audience definitely heard that birthed an awkward silence in the auditorium. "Oww! Watch where you put your foot you idiot!" came a familiar voice.

"Ummm...I believe on my word I see Governor Winthrop coming around the corner!" Kaworu came running on the stage fixing his costume and hat, and he still had a piece of the iron door from the West Hill around his neck; he broke it off and flung it off stage and someone called out "HEY!" This play wasn't even five minutes over and everything was going wrong.

"Good morning, Governor!"

"Uh...top of the morning to you all! And how are you all doing this fine and beautiful morning?" Kaworu nailed his first line. At least something turned out right so far.

"How is the case of Hester Prynne coming along if I ask?"

"Who? Oh, Hillary Duff, yes, the case is coming along sweet!" Kaworu screwed up accidently. Oh, no!

The others looked at each other as the audience laughed uncontrollably. Mrs. Otonashi was hitting her head with a copy of the script saying "Why me? Why me?" As if things couldn't get anymore weird, Asuka, dressed in her Mistress Hibbins outfit (totally crazy), came on stage with her cane and laughing like a wicked witch would.

"Good day, my brother!" she greeted Kaworu...urm...Governor Winthrop.

"Ah, little sister," Winthrop answered, " I pray you are well."

"Oh ho, ho, ho, ho, ho," Asuka laughed. "Well, I've never felt better today! What about that Hester woman? How is she holding up nowadays, brother?"

"I am sworn to secrecy about her. The case of Mistress Prynne shan't be discussed any further until the hearing today at noon!" Kaworu said.

As the play continued in a (slow and invisible) positive headway, Rei hurried into her costume and scurried behind the set and asked if it was her scene yet and it was not. She decided to go and help Toji and Shinji with their make-up until it was time for a scene change.

"How are they doing out there, Rei?' Shinji asked.

"Pretty good, considering we are guaranteed to mess the whole thing up."

"No we won't," Toji reassured Rei, who was doing Shinji's eye liner. "We'll be fine."


	12. Tears of an Angel Chapter 12

Tears of an Angel

Chapter 12

"Can I hold you to that remark, Toji?" Shinji asked.

"Of course you can!" Toji answered. "We are gonna make that crowd laugh until they have to wait until their pants dry from their hysterical laughter parade."

"My, you sure are confident, Toji-kun," Rei said. "Okay, Shinji-kun, all done." Rei placed down her make-up as Shinji rose and walked to the door that led to the stage. From the look of it, scene number two was just about done, and people were looking as if they were actually enjoying themselves. "How are they doing, Shinji-kun?" Rei asked as she carried on with her foundation.

"Pretty good," he said. "Scene three will be the first scene with everyone on stage. I'm kind of nervous though."

"Don't be," Toji said, patting Shinji on the back. "Considering we only had six or seven hours to review our lines and learn out songs, I'm sure you, me, Rei-chan, Asuka-chan, and Kaworu-kun will be the only ones out there that will have our lines the most fresh in our heads."

"Can I hold you to that as well?" Shinji asked Toji. Toji had a sweat drop come down his head.

"Umm...I'd rather you didn't on that, I forgot my first line! Rei, what was my first line again?"

"'Yes, I have heard of the recent crime of Mistress Prynne. I will attend the hearing today at noon. I do pray that all of you will accompany me, it is noon in another ten sixty second units.'" Toji and Shinji glared at Rei in pure astonishment.

"Holy cow, Rei," Shinji started, "you should play all the parts. You know all the lines!"

"Well," Rei blushed slightly, " I do read and study various files and reports at Nerv H.Q., so I have a certain knack for it, but I'm not that good." All of a sudden, a girl named Yumiko (who was playing a local nurse) came into the cafeteria.

"Are you guys ready?" she asked. Rei hurried with the last of her blush, and stepped toward Yumiko and informed her that she was. "So far so good," she continued. "The crowd really seems to like this show; we have a full house and we almost sold out of tickets."

There was a "Scene Change!" announced indicating that Scene 2 was now over. The curtain closed and many club members came on stage to move around the set and come in with more props, without making a single peep. "Hey, guys," said one club member, "I saw President Hikari Horaki in the second row! She actually came to our show!"

"Really?" Asuka said surprisingly. "Hikari's here? Cool!"

"Shhh!"

"Sorry! Is anybody else we know in the audience?" Asuka asked while trying to push the cathedral into its proper place.

"I think I saw Kensuke, and Professor Akagi in the first row with Misato," Kaworu said.

"Wait a minute, Misato's here?! Ritsuko too?" Shinji asked.

"Umm...Shinji, there is something I need to tell you...," Rei started, but was interrupted by Mrs. Otonashi who said that the curtain needed to be open now. Everything was quickly moved on stage, and everyone(literally) ran into their positions, whether it was behind a plastic tree, onto of the stairs or balcony at the cathedral or Town Hall (where the main focus was going to take place), or just standing and listening as the most important scene so far had only had seconds to begin. The stage lights behind the curtain were shut off, the music began to fade, and the curtain opened.

The spotlights shown on the balcony of Town Hall and the scaffold. Everyone was ready and raring to go...well, most of them. Kaowru was still convinced that he did not make the best Governor Winthrop in the world, but what choice did he have now as he walked through the doors at the top of Town Hall's balcony with a big, archaic book in his hands, followed by Shinji who stood beside Kaworu with a Bible in his right arm looking somewhat remorse.

The sound of twelve bell chimes were played over the sound system as Rei appeared through the back doors and walked through the audience as she carried a toy baby in a long, periwinkle blanket. The sound of baby cries were also played as Rei was halfway down the aisle.

"It is now the midday hour in our fair, humble, and sequestered town as I now begin the ceremony of sinful conviction of one individual, Mistress Hester Prynne!" Kaworu announced. First line conquered! YEAH! The baby cries grew louder as Rei (or Hester Prynne, whichever you want to call her for the time being) stepped on the stage and stopped before the scaffold.

"This woman, Hester Prynne, is here for the hearing of her crime as an adulteress! By the glory of our Lord, God Almighty, please step upon the scaffold, Mistress Prynne." Shinji (Reverend Arthur Dimmesdale) commanded with a more gentle voice than Kaworu had done. Rei, in her very elaborate dress and bonnet, climbed up the wooden steps while other town members threw garbage, paper, and rotten food at her. Once reaching the top of the scaffold, Rei turned toward Reverend Dimmesdale and Governor Winthrop and the rest of the Town Council and still cheating out towards the audience for them to see her.

"Mistress Prynne," Governor Winthrop began, nice and loud, "you are charged with these crimes committed as followed: One charge of having an unholy affair when your husband was not yet declared dead, and Two, of the crime of adultery and being with child as an evil result of this crime. How do you plead?"

"Guilty, sir..." Hester spoke in a regretful voice.

"Now, the most important question I will ask of you, who is the father of the babe you hold near your breast?" Winthrop asked.

Silence.

"Well?"

"I will not speak of the man of my child. I will not answer your question. I will never reveal his name, so long as I am alive."

"Mistress Prynne..." Dimmesdale began, "this type of crime is only punishable by hanging at the gallows; however, due to the virtue of the child, and now that you are its mother, we cannot bestow a crime such as that against you."

"Reverend?" Winthrop said in concern. "What are you saying?"

"Governor...that would be a sin within a sin itself! What will the child do?"

Silence.

'My word, Shinji looks so adorable when he's begging like that' Kaworu thought to himself. However, it was his line now, so Shinji stared at him for a say-so. "Oh..um...yes! The child must stay with its mother until then."

"Aside from that issue, who fathers this child? Who is your partner in this conspiracy?" Dimmesdale asked her.

No answer.

"I ask you, maybe plead with you, Mistress Prynne, who the father is. It would probably be in your best interest to do so if you do not want this man to suffer from inner evil and guilt," Dimmesdale continued.

Rei said: "I will decline." The time came for Rei to sing her song. The music started exactly like it should. Note after note passed, Rei took a deep breath and was about to sing the first words, which was IT IS– but the song slowed down and static filled the auditorium. The next words that were heard by the actors, actresses, and audience almost makes me scared to type them but here it goes.

DIRTY POP, YO!

B.T.

SICK AND TIRED HEARING ALL THESE PEOPLE TALK ABOUT

WHAT'S THE DEAL WITH THIS POP LIFE AND WHEN IS IT GONNA FADE OUT

THE THING YOU'VE GOT TO REALIZE WHAT WE DO IS NOT A TREND

WE GOT THE GIFT OF MELODY WE GONNA BRING IT TILL THE END

(COME ON NOW)

Rei was so shocked that she didn't move. Mrs. Otonashi's eyes popped wide open, and Yumiko cursed under her breath. That was her copy of songs that she copied over the musical's songs. The CDs must have gotten mixed up. First it is N'Sync, then it is Britney Spears, and then..you don't wanna know.

"I love this song!!!" Toji called out. He pushed his way through a few other drama kids and began to break dance very...oddly as the chorus started.

DO YOU EVER WONDER WHY

THIS MUSIC GETS YOU HIGH?

IT TAKES YOU ON A RIDE

FEEL IT WHEN YOUR BODY STARTS TO ROCK

(BODY STARTS TO ROCK)

BABY YOU CAN'T STOP

(YOU CAN'T STOP)

AND THE MUSIC'S ALL YOU GOT

COME ON NOW

THIS MUST BE, POP!

The audience roared in laughter; Misato cheered with a beer can in her hand and shouted "Forget the West Hill, this is freakin' awesome!" Shinji nervously glanced out to see that his father, Gendo, was looking rather confused. Shinji began to break in a cold sweat.

The second song came on:

YOU DRIVE ME CRAZY!

I JUST CAN'T SLEEP

I'M SO EXCITED, I'M IN TOO DEEP

OH, CRAZY! BUT IT FEELS ALL RIGHT

BABY THINKIN' OF YOU KEEPS ME UP ALL NIGHT!

Quickly, Watanuki (the music person in charge of conducting the songs and music) pressed the stop button, and the music ceased. Asuka could faintly see some figures outlined by the light of the spotlights shining from behind them. They looked very familiar as though they were people see saw often.

HOLY $!#, she thought. EVERYBODY FROM NERV H.Q. IS HERE!!

Indeed it was true! Along the fifth row from the right wing of the auditorium sat Maya, Makoto, Shigeru, Misato (whom Asuka already knew was there), Gendo, Fuyutski, Ritsuko, and all other members who were there and accounted for.

"My word!" said Asuka (Mistress Hibbins) "Where did that come from? It must be the voices of the dead attempting to speak through the mind of Mistress Prynne's child, who was born from sin itself!" Asuka thought of that from her familiar knowing of the character of Mistress Hibbins. I was not from the script at all (mainly because N'Sync and Britney Spears were not suppose to sing in replacement of the musical's first actual song, let alone exist at the time of the 17th century. The audience laughed again and again at that statement.

Most of the members who felt as though they would break down from possible stage embarrassment or fright due to these series of unfortunate events (No, not the book series by Lemony Sniket). Toji, tired from break dancing, coughed and started to get the play back on course.

"There may be an answer to this possible witchcraft. If only Mistress Prynne admits who the father is of her child," Roger Chillingsworth (Toji) said.

"If there be no greater solution, could the said Hester Prynne please speak the truth," Governor Winthrop said.

"It is all too necessary for you to do so," Dimmesdale added on.

The two spotlights came upon Rei as the stage lights rested on everyone else so they could still be seen by the public. Rei froze; the place was dead silent, as though an Angel would attack at any moment, but this, of course, was utterly impossible. She could still remember the night when she prayed for the safety of Kaworu when Tabris managed to escape his restraints. She was scared that night, she really was. Her heart felt a painful shrill when the lights rested on her, the audience, fellow actors, and Mrs. Otonashi waiting to hear what she had to say.

The last second, her mind came up with nothing. Rei, who knew all the lines to the script, and all the songs, was lost for words altogether. Her mind went blank. She hesitated for a moment, chickened out and spoke the first words that came to mind:

"Have you ever noticed that well-aged liquor can be used as stage make-up blood, and tastes very good with bread? If not, try well-roasted marshmallows mixed with the same wine. Think for yourself and any recipe can be one's toaster!"

Huh? What? Excuse me? Uhh? That was running through the heads of many at this point and time. Shinji and Kaworu looked at each other, both confused and worried, Asuka tried her best not to laugh, Toji was already giggling quietly as the audience snickered with puzzlement.

"Umm...i-it would seem that I have no choice but to deliver the final punishment. Hester Prynne, for punishment of this nefarious deed you have committed, you shall be burdened by wearing this scarlet letter A on your bosom as a stigma of what you have done, it will also be a daily reminder to you and everyone else that are within earshot of my voice, that this crime will never be committed again in this region of Massachusetts. You are now from the day you die, to wear this symbol of sin! Until then, you and your child shall also be given an additional punishment of three hours stand on the scaffold as one would deserve to be scorned at the pillory. I rest this case; after the hours, you shall be escorted back to the jail cells. I bid all of you, my fellow townsfolk, good day," Kaworu addressed in an articulate matter.

The audience applauded at his monologue, then, after thata huge crash was heard backstage as a headlight fell off the ceiling of the stage then was rescued by a assortment of ropes that prevented it from hitting the floor and smashing into a million pieces. All actors looked at each other as the curtain puller, Yumiko, was demanded by Mrs. Otonashi to close the curtain and she did. The audience's laughter continued as the talked amongst others and themselves as someone from behind the curtain held out a sign that read:

PLEASE STAND BY!


	13. Tears of an Angel Chapter 13

Tears of an Angel

Chapter 13

This is the kind of situation in which most individuals would worry themselves into a coma about. Fortunately, for Shinji, Rei, Asuka, Toji, and Kaowru, this was nothing compared to everything they have been through in their lifetime. However, right then and there, after that humiliating display, the five Eva children were a tad bit embarrassed. But don't worry, they will pull through in a calm, cool, and collected matter...

"Toji, you idiot!" exclaimed Asuka. "How could you just randomly start break-dancing when that stupid song came on? You should've stayed put! Argh! I can't believe this!!"

"Hey! I love that song! And it is not my fault that the CDs got switched by mistake!"

"I think other than that," Kaworu added, "we did the best job we could do, considering we five only had, what, six hours to memorize our lines?"

"That is true," Asuka agreed, "but that was so humiliating! What will Nerv H.Q. think about us now? What will Kaji think about me? Oh, the humiliation!"

"Actually, Asuka," Shinji interrupted kindly, "Kaji is not out there. In fact, he's not here at all."

"Scene change!" called out the stage manager. Mrs. Otonashi was drying the panicked tears from her eyes, then spotted the five Eva kids and pulled them over for a few words.

"Okay, guys...that was s-s-simply an accident, nothing more," she said, although her calm appearance was not that convincing. "B-But you all did a good job so far. J-Just keep it up. Just..Rei...no more random lines about blood and toasters, okay? And Toji, no more break-dancing. This is the 17th century now."

The five teenagers looked at one another. Asuka was tired of wearing a costume that made her look fifty years older than what she was, and Kaworu, once again, wished he could be anyone else, even Hester Prynne, than Governor Winthrop; he thought he gave Winthrop a bad name. Rei stepped forward and took a deep breath.

"I-I'm very sorry, Mrs. Otonashi," said Rei, "but I just froze. I won't happen again, I promise!"

"Yeah, no more break-dancing," Toji agreed.

"I'm sure more will go well in the scenes to come," Shinji said with a smile.

"That's the spirit," Mrs. Otonashi said. "Everyone!" she whispered. "Are you ready yet?"

Everyone put their thumbs up, signaling theat they were ready. The curtain began to open, Shinji, Mrs. Otonashi and the others hurried offstage and behind the left wing wall, as Rei stayed put, sulking in the corner of a painted wall weeping (pure acting) and holding the plastic baby. This scene was when Roger Chillingsworth (Toji) and Hester (Rei) will have their agreement that no person will ever know that they are actually husband and wife.

"This cannot be so...!" wept Rei. "Why? What can I do now?" She wept louder, which was Toji's cue to come in from stage left. Problem.

Toji was staring out the door from the cafeteria , totally bug-eyed with terror.

"Toji! What are you doing?" Asuka called out. "You're on! You totally missed your cue, you moron! What the hell are you staring at?" Asuka walked next to Toji, who was absolutely still with fright, and looked outside. "Well? What's wrong? What is it, Toji?"

"I-I-I-It-It-It-It-...." Toji muttered.

"It what?" Asuka asked impatiently.

Toji's hand began to rise to his heart , shaking with great fear.

"A-Angel..." he whispered.

"Angel? Me? Oh, Toji, that's so nice of you to say about me! Thanks!" Asuka said with a small smile and a blushed face, but her face only became eve more red when it was actually Toji who said it. Toji? Asuka thought, Idiot Extraordinaire?????? WOW!

"N-N-N-NO! I MEAN IT'S REALLY AN ANGEL!!!!!!!!!!!" Toji screamed pointing at a massive creature making it's way straight toward the school. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages, it was an Angel, and it was headed their way!

Asuka's face dropped, with her jaw, all of her viable complexion pigments ran away from her face. Oh...my....God....she thought.

Here were the Eva pilots, performing in a warped version of the _Scarlet Letter _that is NOT going well, and here they are facing an actual Angel with an actual consequence of a few broken bones.

"Hey! Toji!!" Shinji called out from the entrance doorway, "TOJI! YOU'RE ON!! GET OUT THERE!" Indeed it was way passed Toji's cue that Rei was making up the dialogue as she went along. She started to sing a random song about love and betrayal with no idea that an Angel was coming toward her.

The weird part about this calamity was that this Angel looked more like an Eva to the Eva kids. Indeed, it looked a lot like an Evangelion. When Shinji went to the door to see what Asuka and Toji were staring at in horror, he turned white in the face and said: "T-T-T-T-T-T-That....is... my Evangelion. IT'S MOVING ON IT'S OWN. THAT'S NO FAIR! I'M IT'S PILOT!!!"

"What the hell is going on?" Toji asked in a huge panic. "Why is Eva unit 01 moving if Shinji is right here?"

"Never mind that," Asuka shouted. "That Eva is heading towards the school!! All those people are going to be hurt if we don't lure the Eva in another direction...." Asuka paused with a ingenious grin spreading across her face.

"Uhh...Asuka? What are you smiling about? Why are you looking at us that way?" Shinji shivered and said.

Backstage

Mrs. Otonashi was trying her level best not to cry herself into a coma. Rei's scene was at her limit on her own, so Mrs. Otonashi had to go and drag Toji on the stage. How can everything go so wrong so quickly? she thought. Kaworu was walking passed the curtain and beyond the stage prop table when all of a sudden- BAM! Kaworu was pulled aside with a hand over his mouth as though he was being abducted.

"Listen to me," came a low voice from behind his ear. Kaworu was wide-eyed and could not answer back in understandable words. It was Asuka's voice, a dead serious voice at that. (Who knew?) "Kaowru, this is a serious matter. There is a huge problem. I need to borrow Toji and Shinji for awhile, so I need you to go out there with Rei and act out something."

"Mmmffrrrummm!" said Kaworu, which probably meant something like: "What is going on? I cannot go out there! That's crazy!"

"Listen! This is a code red emergency. Shinji's Eva, we think, is possessed by an Angel or ghost of some kind. Toji's cue is over-due, so you need to fill in for him. Do something as Winthrop! Make conversation, something! But don't make this an all-you-can-laugh comedy, ok?"

"Kmmmffgg-lllammmmrrr!!" Kaworu tried to say, which probably meant something like: "How can that be? I was the last Angel! What is going on?"

"Kaworu!" Asuka snapped, tightening her hand around his mouth, "This isn't the time! Just go out there and make something up! Listen, it is too late to run all the way to NERV H.Q. and get our Evas, but Shinji, Toji, and I will find a way on our own, okay? Just relax and stay here. Don't worry about us, okay?"

"Mmmfffmmmrr." That meant: "You positive? B-But-"

"Do it for the play, Kaworu-kun!" Asuka said. "Do it for the play! Do it for us! Do it for Shinji!"

Kaworu's face turned a pale shade of rose. He decided to consider the terms that were so suddenly bestowed against him...and for Shinji, sweet, adorable, innocent Shinji! He thought: "Okay...I'll go." He nodded.

"Good job!" Asuka whispered in triumph, "Okay, now, if you need to contact us when you are not on stage, here, use these walkie-talkies as our communication means." Asuka gave a dark blue walkie-talkie to Kaworu as she let her hand off his mouth. "And Kaworu...?"

"Y-Yes?"

"God help us."

"Indeed. God speed to you, Asuka-chan," he smiled.

Without another moment of hesitation, Asuka stormed out to the cafeteria to retrieve Toji and Shinji. Kaworu heard her quickly saying to Mrs. Otonashi that Toji has collapsed from an over dosage of ice cram sandwiches and needs to be taken to the hospital for further tests. She also said that Mrs. Otonashi should not fear in the least because Kaworu would take Toji's place as Roger Chillingsworth. Kaworu was happy (can't say the same for poor Mrs. Otonashi) because he was glad to play someone else besides Governor Winthrop, whom Kaworu was convinced that he himself did not live up to his caliber playing the part. Kaworu did not waste another minute! He quickly signaled to Rei to keep singing her pointless song as he rushed to change his shirt and hat in something that looked like his new character.

The play is falling down hill and only getting faster at the bottom. An Angel is coming right toward the school and someone could easily be killed. Oh the dramatic irony! Oh the suspense!

Will the play finally go in the right direction? Will Mrs. Otonashi keep herself from going absolutely insane? Will Asuka, Shinji, and Toji defeat the threatening Angel and save Tokyo 3 once again? Will NERV H.Q. bother to see the Eva kids in another performance again? Where in the world is Kaji? Will Kaworu be the best last-second replacement ever? Will Rei ever stop singing?

WHY AM I ASKING YOU ALL THESE QUESTIONS?????

Keep reading Eva fans for the next installment of Tears of an Angel!


	14. Tears of an Angel Chapter 14

Tears of an Angel

Chapter 14

It was the best of times, it was the worst of times...then there was the most unfortunate, miserable, dangerous, and utterly severe of times, like now, when the Eva kids are torn between the life of theater, and the duty of fighting the creatures that pose a great threat to this world of 2015-the Angels. Like most fourteen year-old teenagers, Shinji Ikari, Rei Ayanami, Asuka Langley Sohryu, Toji Suzuhara, and Kaworu Nagisa like to hang-out (by free will or not) and do things other teenagers like to do; however, they are not like any other teenager. They are pilots of massive mecha-robots called the Evangelions that fight to keep the Angels at bay and in check, but mostly dead and defeated.

With all the hectic events that have happened to Shinji and his friends, this has to be the event with the single most pressure point that can either make them or break them. If you have read from the last few chapters, Shinji and company have sadly, and most unexpectedly, encountered a Angel making its way right toward the high school just as they were in the middle of a semi-good (but twisted) production of the _Scarlet Letter_. Asuka, having discovered the Angel alert with Toji, borrowed (or abducted) Toji and Shinji to defeat it on its own with no Evas to assist them. How will they win?

"Umm...Asuka?" Toji asked.

"What?" Asuka replied.

"Why are we in the costume room?"

"Because," Asuka said in impatient annoyance, "we need to defeat that Angel on our on turf!"

"Why do we need costumes to defeat an Angel?" Shinji asked. "We already have our Scarlet Letter costumes on."

"No!" Asuka exclaimed. "We need super hero costumes! To defeat a threat, we need to dress like a threat! I know! What better solution than anime super heroes! One-two-three I call Sailor Moon's costume! Yay! I'm the champion of justice, Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon!"

Toji and Shinji looked at one another. They could feel that this plan had disaster spelled between every line. Shinji felt a knot in his stomach.

"Listen, Asuka," he began, "costumes do not make the hero. We can't defeat an Angel without our Evas. We'll be killed for sure!"

"Yeah," Toji agreed, "I wanna see the age of fifteen!"

"You will," Asuka reassured him. "This cannot fail. We've defeated many Angels before, how hard can this one be?" Toji gulped; Shinji gave a weak cry. Asuka hurried them to pick out an outfit to fight in. So, to defeat an approaching Angel (apparently Unit 01) with only a prayer, God is definitely not in his Heaven, and everything is not quite right with the world.

Asuka was Sailor Moon, wig and all. Toji was Inuyasha, and Shinji was Yami-Yugi. Three heroes, three powers, one goal: BEAT THAT ANGEL!

Meanwhile, back on stage

"Hester Prynne!" Kaworu (now no longer Governor Winthrop, but Roger Chillingsworth) called from stage left.

"Hark! Who is there? Who so stumbles upon my solitary misery?" Rei stated. Rei was now really bored of this play. Kaworu, on the other hand, was having the time of his life playing someone besides Winthrop.

"It is I, Hester Prynne," Kaworu said smoothly. He advanced toward Rei with a serious face then kneeled next to her looking her in the eyes. "Well, quite the fall you have taken, eh? I am so ashamed of you."

"Indeed, have you come here to laugh at me further?"

"No, I have come to strike a bargain." Rei's face bore a curious look.

"What kind of a bargain? After what I have done, you probably do not want anything more to do with me."

(To those who have not read or heard of _The Scarlet Letter_, then this whole scene and play might be confusing you just a bit. So, to save a lot of trouble, I, the author, am going to do a most unexpected event.)

In the audience

"This is pretty interesting so far," Ritsuko said to Misato. "I did not know that Rei had such a natural talent as an adulteress on stage." Misato looked at Ritsuko thinking that she forgot it was only a story being performed. Misato's phone rang, causing people to look at her.

"Misato-chan," said Maya, sitting on the other side of Ritsuko, "you were suppose to turn off your cell phone before the play began."

"Okay, okay, off it goes. Oh! I have a new message. H-E-L-P..? It is from Asuka. A-N-G-E-L..? Umm...ANGEL? Asuka thinks I'm an Angel? Well...that is sweet and good, but I'm really not into girls right now, but if she wants I could..."

"Umm, Captain Katsuragi," Gendo interrupted, "I think Pilot Sohryu meant that an Angel is on the lose." Gendo grunted and laid back into his seat to continue watching the play. "Besides, all the Angels have been defeated. I'm sure it is just a childish prank."

"Maybe..." Misato whispered. She ignored her second thoughts and turned her cell phone off. As Rei and Kaworu began to sing their bargain in a song (an actual correct song from the correct CD), no one in the school knew that their lives were in utter danger!

Outside: ten miles from the high school

"Holy sea-cow! It really is an Eva-Angel!" Toji said. The three teenagers looked around the corner at Shinji's Unit 01, who appeared confused and lost.

"Something's up here," Asuka, in her Sailor Moon costume with wand in hand, said thinking. "The Angel's path.."

"What about it?" Shinji asked.

"Idiot, take a good look!" Asuka had a point. Behind the Angel, there was no destruction, no police or army tanks, nothing at all. "Usually when an Angel attacks, there is nothing but Hell in it's footsteps! Why is it not destroying everything in its path?" Shinji saw her point, Toji too. Just then, Unit 01 started toward the high school at an alarming rate.

Normal Angels just slowly walked at a target, but Unit 01 was skipping so fast, a roller coaster had nothing on it. It looked rather awkward, really. Asuka, Shinji, and Toji, err..I mean..Sailor Moon, Inuyasha, and Yami Yugi stood there in total amazement. Asuka the sprang into action!

"C'mon, guys! We need to defeat that Angel!" She pulled out her wand and ran forward after the skipping Angel.

"WHAT!" exclaimed Toji. "And just how do you propose we defeat it without our Evangelions!" Shinji nodded in agreement nervously.

"Toji, you can use the Tetsaiga and shout "WIND SCAR! And I could zap it with my Moon Tiara shouting "MOON TIARA ACTION! And Shinji can send it to THE SHADOW REALM! Great idea, huh?"

Pause

Awkward silence

"There is three things wrong with your plan, Asuka," Toji said. "One-we can't use magic. Two-If Shinji sent the Angel to _THE SHADOW REALM_," Toji mimicked in a high pitched voice, "then he would be sending Unit 01 with it! And three- I DON'T WANNA GET KILLED!"

"What a bunch of babies!" Asuka complained. "If that Angel reaches the school, everyone will be killed! Oh my God! Rei and Kaworu are still there! So is Misato! Oh, God! She'll kill us! I don't know for what, but I know she's gonna kill us one way or another! Let's go!"

"YEAH! LET'S GET THAT ANGEL!" Toji and Shinji cheered, afraid of the reason that Misato might really kill them, and they didn't want that. Eva Unit 01 was on the loose! What'll happen next?

TBC... (I hope)


	15. Tears of an Angel Chapter 15

Tears of an Angel

Chapter 15

-Hi, everyone! Sorry for a long wait on chapter 15, but I have been so busy lately, and I've been having computer troubles XD; Well, I have chapter 15 ready and raring to go! Please review! Reviews! Yay! They inspire me! This chapter will be kind of short, but very funny!

**RECAP OF LAST CHAPTER:** As we last left off, Asuka (Sailor Moon), Toji (Inuyasha), and Shinji (Yami Yugi) were on a mission to defeat the Angel that was possessing Shinji's Evangelion Unit 01. Only they were crazy enough to cosplay and think that would solve their problems. Worst of all, the Eva/Angel is heading straight for their high school as Rei and Kaworu attempt to run the play themselves with the entire group from Nerv watching? Oh, they have it so easy !

"This isn't good!" exclaimed Toji, costume now in rips and tatters.

"We can't give up now!" shouted Asuka, costume in ruins as well and Moon Staff snapping in two.

"Asuka! We need to go back and warn Misato and everybody else about the Angel!" cried Shinji who looked like he walked out of a tornado.

"C'mon," she said running toward the Angel that was completely ignoring the three Eva pilots. "We can win!"

"Not without our Evangelions we can't! Asuka! Have some freaking common sense! WE- CAN'T- WIN- !"

"What kind of attitude is that!" Asuka complained loudly as if she was trying to call out to a friend in Germany instead of using the phone. "We can do anything if we tried! Right, Shinji?" Shinji's heart sank in disappointment.

'Why does Asuka finally want my opinion after all these months so she can prove a point that I know is utterly incorrect?' sigh

"MOON TIARA ACTION!" Asuka shouted, throwing her plastic tiara like a discus. Failing to even touch the Unit 01, Asuka was beginning to understand that what she was doing was going to end up getting her and her co-pilots killed.

"Any more bright ideas, Miss Moon?" Toji said, arms crossed and annoyed.

At once, without a single hint of warning, the Evangelion stopped dead in its walk and turned around looking straight at the three teenagers with a glow in its eyes.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" they screamed in perfect unison. The Eva was walking right towards them!

(Back at the auditorium)

"Now the left side! Nice and loud now!" Kaworu shouted, waving his hands up and down like a music conductor leading his orchestra.

The audience started singing "Bus stop!" in canon. Rei and Kaworu decided that this play was a failure from the moment Asuka, Toji, and Shinji ran off to God knows where. So, instead of adding wood to the fire, so they say, our two red-eyes heroes took matters into their own hands by getting the audience what they paid $5 a ticket to see: EXCITEMENT, FUN, and SINGING!

"Yay! This is so much fun..." Rei said a smiling now forming across her face.

"Yes it is!" Kaworu replied. "C'mon, everyone! That was weak! This isn't American Idle! Now, sing like you mean it! Bring the Angels down! (Probably not the best choice of words hint hint) I can't hear you!"

The crowd roared with laughter and song that this, they said, was better than any show they've seen before.

"Hmm...17th century karaoke show...not bad, not bad," Gendo said to himself. "Now if only I can get Shinji involved in that stuff and maybe he'll be a little less insecure and helpless and always begging me to do something about it!"

"Now this is a show!" Misato shouted.

"This _is_ good! I'm so glad I came!" the crew of NERV HQ cried out in unison.

"Me too!" came a voice from behind them in the audience.

"K-Kaji!" Misato tried to blurt out. "What are you doing here?"

"Why else? I was invited to see the show," he smiled.

"Lame-O, the show is almost over already! Where have you been?"

"Just taking care of some unexpected business at NERV, nothing too much; hey, karaoke! Cool! Hi, Rei! Hi, Kaworu! They're so cool in their Scarlet Letter look-alike costumes."

Misato smacked Kaji over the head.

(Outside the school)

The large, purple Evangelion was parked outside the school as if it were a car instead of a large, mecha fighting machine.

"It...stopped?" Shinji asked his friends. "But...how?"

"That, I am not sure of," Toji said, shaking his head confusingly.

"Then what does this mean?" Asuka said as though she was asking herself.

"OH MY, GOD!" Shinji shouted out of nowhere.

"What? What!" Toji asked.

"The play! It's still going on!"

"But what about you dumb Eva, Shinji?" Asuka complained.

"What more do you want to hear? I don't know what the heck is wrong with it! Sheesh!"

"Hey, everyone!" Rei called out followed by Kaworu, still in their costumes. The 2nd, 3rd, and 4th children could barley see their co-pilots in the darkness of the night. There was no moon out that night, sadly. "Where have you three been all this time!"

"Yeah, we had to take an intermission time to sneak out and see what happened all of a sudden! Asuka, did you catch the Angel? And why is Unit 01 all the way out here?" Kaworu said.

"We're sorry," Toji said, "But Asuka saw Shinji's Eva walking on its own and she though it was possessed by an Angel of some sort."

Rei stared at their tattered costumes. "And I hope you three were not possessed by putting those things on and thinking you could stop that Angel did you?"

Pause.

"I knew it..." Rei sighed.

"We didn't know what was going on!" Shinji said, panicked. "We didn't know what'll happen if we didn't do anything! We didn't know-"

"About a collar around the Eva's neck?"

"Huh?" said everyone.

"A...dog's...collar...?" Asuka said, shocked and confused. Indeed, there was a long collar around the neck area of the Eva and it came down into a bush, wrapped around an old pipe (probably so no one would take it. Like that would happen XD)

There was a note plastered on the end of the leash.

BE RIGHT BACK IN TWENTY MINUTES. PLEASE DO NOT TRY AND TAKE THIS MACHINE.

-KAJI

For awhile, our five heroes stood there completely dumfounded, enraged, silent, and deep in thought.

"Kaji," started Asuka. "My Kaji...was taking Unit 01...for a walk..."

"After we wasted our lives..." Toji continued.

"After all the trouble of this dumb musical..." followed Shinji.

"After humiliating ourselves and getting stuck inside a sub-zero freezer..." Kaworu followed after.

"After singing songs I don't know..." said Rei.

"After all the wasted chapters of this fanfic on and for what...?" Toji followed again.

"After all this..." they said together.

"After Kaworu and I made out..." Shinji said, staring off into space.

"HUH!" Asuka, Toji, and Rei asked, looking at him. Kaworu blushed and smiled softly.

"Uhh...n-nothing. So it's true," Shinji said. "The final Angel is mankind himself. What a rip-off." (LOL!)

"Y'know what?" Rei said sounding like she all of a sudden grew a backbone.

"What?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but it's time to kick some ass!"

"Who's ass?" Toji said, getting excited, cracking his knuckles until they turned whiter than Rei and Kaworu's skin.

"HIS!"

"KAJI!" they all said as they ran back into the school to accomplish two things alone.

To finish the play- THEIR WAY!

To kill Kaji, bring him back to life, kick his sorry ass, and then kill him again!

TBC...

Note: Funny stuff, eh? The next couple of chapters will be hilarious! Contains: the Jerry Springer Show remake! Finding a tape that will kill you in one week, and more Shinji and Kaworu love! Please review! Thank-you!


End file.
